Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!
by Scarlett Dove
Summary: Get ready, a new season of Total Drama is coming up! There will be action, romance, suspence, and DRAMA! Join all new campers on their jorney to win the MILLION! You vote who gets to stay this time! So strap in and get ready for, Total. Drama. Return to Wawanakwa! **APPS CLOSED**
1. Chapter 1

Sees a smiling Chris standing at the dock. "Hello! And welcome to Camp Wawanakwa! This season we are bringing in new victims –I mean campers! That's right folks we are back at camp Wawanakwa! This season there will be even more action, romance, and DRAMA! So send in those tapes, and get ready for Total. Drama. Return to WAKANAKWA!

* * *

**A/N right here. I know it's an overused title but… it's catchy.**

Here are some guide lines for doing the APPs. Okay,

**1:** Be specific!

**2:** if I give you a certain number range STICK TO IT! I won't use it if you don't.

**3:** Put things I can work with people! Like if they are afraid of CD's, that cool and all but same with the talents, put something interesting! It could be they can dislocate their shoulder –on second thought don't put down. With in reason it can be boring (look to my APP)

**4:** Don't be afraid to put down someone that's gay or bi or a cross dresser, those OCs help bring in drama! Especially if someone's homophobic! But we do need straight people.

**5:** There isn't a dead line yet because I'm going to need time to put the first chapter together, and I like to plan out the characters and how they will interact with each other first so no dead line as of now.

**6:** Get those APPs in!

The voting will be different, I got this idea from XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX . You will vote. You the readers, this will also be good cuz I will star to favor some OC's so you guys need to vote.

Okay I will need the basic stereotypes and 11 girls and 11 guys. I was going to put one of mine but then I would favor that person, and I couldn't do that in a story like this.

Here are the basic stereotypes I need! )There are more you can put in and some of you will need to do that cuz I don't have 21 stereotypes):

**-Shy person**

**-The crazy**

**-The closet case (they can be openly gay too)**

**-the rocker**

**-the partyer**

**-The nerd**

**-The popular girl**

**-strong and silent type**

**-Heart breaker (could be called a slut)**

**-Silent observer (loner) **

**-Ninja**

There are more you can do and** REMEMBER** I need jackasses, bitches, even a fucking skirt chaser!

* * *

Now that that is done here is the APP template:

Name (full name):

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (14-18):

From (can be anywhere, try Canada though):

Personality:

Eyes:

Hair:

Height:

Body:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Every day wear:

PJ's:

Formal wear:

Winter wear (snow stuff):

Bathing suit:

Other (for clothes):

Back story (your time to explain why you OC are the way that they are):

Family:

Occupation (if has a profession):

People they would get along with (Friends):

People they wouldn't get along with (enemies):

Phobia (Has to choose one but can be so no one knows):

Paired up?:

If so explain:

Acts towards Chris:

Acts towards Chef:

Greatest fear:

Hobbies:

Talents:

What they'll say or do to Chris when they get there:

Other (for anything else I forgot):

Addition tape:

* * *

**Here is an example of a APP and you can put more info in it. That will make him/her more interesting and it will also help me decide who to pick! She will NOT be in the story!**

Name (full name): Delilah Nicolette James

Nickname: Dee

Gender: Female

Age (14-18): 16

From (can be anywhere, try Canada though): USA, California

Personality: Quirky, funny, goofy, caring to others and the environment. Will get pissed at you if you litter or harm the environment.

Eyes: blue/green hazel

Hair: brown hair pulled into a high pony-tail

Height: 5"6

Body: strong arms, not much hips or bust, thin

Sexuality: bi

Stereotype: the tree hugger

Every day wear: old blue jeans, a green tank, a thin grey sweater rolled up at the elbows, black chucks, and a "SAVE THE RAINFOREST" rubber bracelet band.

PJ's: green long flannel PJ bottoms and a green tank with a tree on it.

Formal wear: dark green, knee length, flowy, halter-top style dress, and tan 2inch wedges.

Winter wear (snow stuff): normal jeans, tall lace-up brown snow boots, a black wool button up jacket

Bathing suit: black one piece

Other (for clothes): wears light bulb earrings

Back story (your time to explain why you OC are the way that they are): she comes from a normal family of environmental helpers. Her mother and father own a coffee shop where they only make food and drinks from local byers (except for the coffee they buy that are all natural). She grew up helping her town and made many friends. She was also a girl scout.

Family: Father: Mark, Mother: Tia, Little Brother: Russell

Occupation (if they have a profession): none yet

People they would get along with (Friends): friendly, nice, environmentally friendly, and caring

People they wouldn't get along with (enemies): mean people, bullies, and people that have no care in the world for the environment

Phobia (Has to choose one but can be so no one knows): Oil spills

Paired up?: yes

If so explain: with a nice boy or girl that has a soft spot for the environment, and who can also be loving to me.

Acts towards Chris: Nice, but snappy because he doesn't care for the environment

Acts towards Chef: she just agrees because he scares her

Greatest fear: learning that her whole family has been killed

Hobbies: planting trees, food drives, picking up garbage, etc.

Talents: makes a good latte (she doesn't really have a talent other than caring for the earth)

What they'll say or do to Chris when they get there: Hand Chris a little sapling she brought for him and will be disgusted at him because of the state of the island wellbeing. But will be nice to everyone else.

Other (for anything else I forgot): brings a little tree for Chris.

Addition tape:*See a girl planting a tree*

Dee: Hello, my name is Delilah Nicolette James! And I want to be on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! I can do all sorts of things! I'm a good player, a team player, I care for the environment, and I'm a good athlete! I want to win because-

Camera man: *pretends the camera is running out of power* Sorry Dee, the camera is running out of battery.

Dee: Oh shoot! Well just send what we got, I guess. *camera man walks away from her* I'll see you later Tony!

Camera man/Tony: Bye Dee! *screen goes fuzzy*

* * *

**Okay there you go! I better see those APP coming in! Kay see ya!**

_**~Scarlett Dove**_


	2. The Cast List!

**And here is the final cast list! And thank you everyone who sent in their OC`s, if your OC didn't get pick they might show up later in the story!**

* * *

**Guys: **

Riley Ian Martin J.R - _The closet partyer_ - By: Tigerstaysinhiscage

Tristen Avery Westerkemp - _The Cute Punk_ - By: XxASkylitDrivexX

Shika Naru - _The Sleeper_ - By: NTA FANFIC

Even Beraves Artwaltz - _Skirt chaser_ -By: The King of Miracles

Joshua Andrew Valentine - _The troubled comedian _- By: Meowth's Toon Dragon

Pyro( Sacha Frances Dooney ) - _The insane Pyro_. - By: gordhanx

Samuel Roscoe Jones - _the nerd _- By: Midnight Lark

Matten anzler - _The Hipster _- By: TheTeenageSketchArtist

Vincent William Stumboe - _The Musically-Inclined Jock_- By: NerdyBarista

Hanzo Hattori - _The Chivalrous Ninja_ - By: The Jedi Ninja

Kevin George – _The_ _Rockstar _- By: TheChazzet33

**Girls:**

Roseline Samantha Carter** - **_The shy, sweet girl_-By: Oceans Eagle

Baxter Marie Anderson**- **_The Crazy Girl_**- **By: 1Fortunate Jester

Kerri Lee Evans - _The Child_- By: akatsuki-member-kairi

Iviline Maple- _The Prankster_- by: TheChazzet33

Georgia Skye McKennedy - _The Manipulative Bitch_- By: XxASkylitDrivexX

Jun Sora Young- _The Ninja_- By: gordhanx

Mari Lee Terance - _The strong, silent girl_- By: Tigerstripes57

Kaitlin Foster- _The personality adjuster_- By: queenofchaos1104

Deborah Lee Bartley- _The Workaholic Barista_- By: NerdyBarista

Mikayla Amaron - _The Quiet Goth_ - By: TheTeenageSketchArtist

Whitney Michelle Sanfred - _The Rocker_ - By: Coderrafan4

* * *

**So that is it! The first chapter shall be up soon!**

_**|Scarlett Dove**_


	3. A New Season and New Victims

**Hey, this might turn out completely horrible, it might turn out great. I really don't know, never done something like this. So heads up! before I start I would just like to thank everyone who sent in their OC`s . Without you guys sending them in I wouldn't have made this story_. _And there is also asurprise that I never told anyone about because I just had this idea! And sorry if I changed the way a character looked I just couldn't picture that certain OC with that thing. Now enough of my babbling let's get this thing rolling!**

* * *

**Chapter 1:_ A New Season and New Victims_**

A curvy, thin, young woman about 20 years old with white hair and blue gray eyes is shown. She wore white skinny jeans with rips on the knees, held up with a silver studded belt, a white tank top, a black vest with a badge with the Black Veil Brides (BVB) symbol. On her feet were 4inch wedge platform ankle boots with studs of the heel **(Look at Avril Lavigne's Hell yeah wedge booties)**. On her wrists were colourful string, and gimp bracelets (The bracelets made from that plastic string you make at camps).

"Where is that man? He was supposed to be here!" She said.

"Hem-hem? Dove? We are rolling." The camera man said. She looked to the camera in alarm, then gained her composer and started talking.

"Hello, and welcome to Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! I am Dove the new co-host with Chris McLean. Sadly right now he is throwing a fit about having a co-host. But, we will start without him. This season on Total Drama we decided to round up some more poor, unfortunate, campers. We will be bringing back some of the old challenges as well as some new ones! And instead of just staying on this –ah- island we will be visiting different places, mainly because we are excepting people from all over the globe! And here are some more twists to season five, you. Our watchers at home. Will be voting! That's right! Not only will you be able watch what the campers are doing, you will vote yourself! **(A/N Vote in the review area)** Now, much like TDA and TDWT-" She was cut off by the one and only Chris McLean finally showing up.

"Sup, Birdy?" Chris said standing beside Dove –not noticing the camera-, looking short as ever next to her (It's the heel she only like an inch or two taller than him without them).

"Look who decided to join us! My co-host Chris McLean!" The white haired co-host said looking back at the camera. Chris is startled for a second, then gets his cool and smirks at the camera.

"Hey, TV! I'll take it from here Dove." The sadist said pushing Dove behind him. "So, this season on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa, we are bringing back the Aftermath! And what else our old Total Drama Veterans will be there too! You might also see them on the show! After all their contract isnt up yet." He finished smugly. Dove rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh god, just shut up." She stood the left of him on the dock. "Finally, a boat!"

On the boat was a young man with ice blue eyes, brown hair that goes down to his shoulders with long bangs that he flips out of his face constantly. He wore a black blazer over a "Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!" t-shirt, light blue skinny jeans being held up by a black and purple studded belt, and a pair of black high-tops.

"Tristen! Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!" Dove greeted him with a hand shake. He looked a bit confused.

"Hello, I didn't know there would be another host. Who are you?" He asked.

"Her name is Dove, she's not the new host. Now go stand at the end of the dock." Chris said irritated that Dove was talking. Tristen nodded and stood at the end of the dock. Another boat showed up with a girl with red hair that went to the middle of her back, and light green eyes. She had a hourglass figure with a large chest. She wore a reviling black tanktop, a pink mini-skirt, and black and pick high heels. Chris helped her down, and she smiled flirtatiously at him.

"Thank you, Chris. And might I say you are looking _very_ handsome today." She winked at him. He smirked, and Tristen and Dove simultaneously rolled their eyes.

"I know." He said smugly.

"No need to inflate is already overinflated ego, Georgia." Dove muttered. Georgia scoffed.

"I'm just pointing out the facts." She smiled smugly and stood beside Tristen, trying to flirt with him. But just making him feel uncomfortable. On the next boat was a Japanese girl with black hair pulled into a ponytail and blue eyes. The girl wore black silk pants, a black Asian vest, and black slipper shoes **(you know the ones that Ninjas wear)**. Her face was set in a neutral expression, like she was thought to always be calm and collective.

"Jun! Our Ninja girl!" Chris said.

"Hello, Chris. Dove." And with that she walked over to the others, leaving the co-hosts flabbergasted.

"How did she know-?" Chris asked. Dove just shook her head stunned. Yet another boat arrived with a tall, hot, slim, guy with brown shaggy hair and emerald green eyes. He wore a green t-shirt, some blue jeans, and a pair of blue runners. No matter how simple he seemed he was beautiful! Georgia took immediate interest in the boy.

"Even! My man!"

"Hey Chris! Where the ladies?" Then he saw Dove, he walked over to her and took her hand in his and looked at her flirtatiously. "And who may you be, beautiful?" Dove played along stepping closer to him looking at him with fake like.

"I'm too old for you." She broke character, raising an eye brow at him pushing him towards the group. He glared at her briefly and stood next to Georgia, checking her out from the corner of his eye. The next boat had a guy on it as well. He was wearing a light green jacket over a white tanktop, cargo shorts, and those shoes that are built around the person's toes. His black hair was in one of those short pineapple haircuts with a bandana around his head. You couldn't see his eyes since he was asleep leaning against the railing.

"Hey! Shika! Sleepyhead, wake up!" Dove yelled at him. He woke with a jolt, you could now see his hazel eyes. They looked around franticly trying to find the source of the noise, his eyes rested on the group and realization hit his face. He grabbed his luggage and walked to greet the two hosts.

"Hey, where are we staying?" He asked.

"You, are staying in those high-class cabins over there!" Chris pointed to the cabins behind them. The campers groaned.

"Couldn't you have replaced them, with like new ones!" Georgia complained. The others muttered in agreement. The hosts smirked.

"It was either you or us, which one would you pick?" Chris said smugly. Shika began to move towards the campers, but stopped and turned back to the hosts.

"By the way," He said. "I have this medical problem that makes it so I can't wake up early." He "informed" them. Dove rolled her eyes at him and pushed him towards the group.

"Sure, sweetheart." On the next boat was a curvy with waist long bleach bond hair with a streak of purple in her hair with side swept bangs. Her grey eyes are framed by black square glasses. She wore a pair of dark purple skinny jeans, a grey tank top, and grey converses.

"Welcome, Roseline to the wonderful Camp Wawanakwa!" Rose just smiled and shuffled by standing at the edge of the group.

"Nice to meet you too." The white haired host commented. On the boat coming up was a tall lanky teen, with a short Bieber hair cut (Like Kevin McHale's hair cut) and green eyes. He wore a white and black stripped shirt, green skinny jeans, back high-tops, and white suspenders. When Dove saw the boy she couldn't help but snicker, he looked like one of those One Direction boys. It fits him though.

"Hello, peoples. I am Matten Anzler. Hello Chris, girl I don't know." And with that he walked towards the group, leaving Dove laughing hard. By the time she got herself under control another person waiting at the end of the dock.

"Your Kaitlin, right?" Dove asked. The girl nodded. She had brown hair and eyes, with glasses. Kaitlin was pretty plain compared to the rest of them, a long grey shirt under a unzipped black jacket, jeans, and sneakers. She walked by them saying,

"It'll be in the magazine soon." Chris smiled in triumph. Yet another girl showed up, she was very tall for a girl (in my opinion), around 5"9 and more muscular than any of the other girls. Her eyes were a dark, dark green, and her deep red hair was long, went a little below her shoulders, with straight bangs. She had black skinnies on, with white converses, and a white v neck tanktop.

"Mari! Sup?" She just glared at him, walked past them and smiled at the other contestans.

"I like her." Dove said, after Mari took her spot. Chris glared at the younger host.

"I bet you do." The next boat had a thin and tall young man with violet eyes, and long black hair that rested below his shoulders. The guy wore a red t-shirt covered by a black jacket, black jeans, and black sandals. He had a black bandanna with a diamond pattern on his head, a pair of earrings with the Greek masks of comedy and tragedy, and a necklace holding a golden locket with a picture of his family before the accident. He wore a smile as he saw the island.

"Joshua Valentine! How's it going?" Chris asked him.

"Hey Chris! Nice island! Seems like a far cry from that apartment ya were staying at when you were with that boy band!" Joshua teased. Chris glared at him while everyone laughed.

"I am so glad we picked you, Josh." Dove said through her laughter. Chris now glared at her. "What?" She asked in mock confusion. Joshua chuckled and walked to the crowd getting high-fives from his peers. The next to arrive was a tall, lean boy. His black hair was buzzed and his eyes were much like Doves, a blue/grey. He wore a grey t-shirt overlapping a white one, a pair of average blue jeans, and some white sneakers. Around his neck he wore a music note necklace, but in his form he said it was a hockey stick.

"Vincent, my man!" Chris said.

"Chris how's it goin' man." He did some guy hand shake –which Chris didn't know how to do at all- then gave him a body bump –which made Chris fall into the water below. Which made everyone laugh.

"Oh, I chose the best people." Dove breathed out, looking at Chris in the water whining about his hair and makeup.

"Sorry, Chris! Didn't realize how feminine you are." This made everyone laugh even harder. Oh, accidental comedy, how we love you so. Chris finally got out of the water and yelled for an intern, and he left to get changed for a bit. Vince took his place with the other campers.

"Well, now that that's over it seems we have another camper here already." Dove said, looking towards the girl covered in dirt. Her short wavy hair had a mixture of twigs, mud, and something else that no one would like to know, her green eyes even looked like they had dirt in them (the color AKA hazel). Her white t-shirt, grey frayed hoodie, jean carpi's, and white sneakers were all mud stained. Chris had come back at this point all dry. The girl had an insane smile on her face, then she did a double back hand spring **(that's the right one, right?)** off the boat and onto Chris glomping him. They toppled over onto the dock, and started talking _really fast_.

"HEY CHRIS I'M GUESSIN' THAT YA PICKED ME TO COME AFTER ALL I HERE AND ANYWAYS IT'S SUPER AWESOME TO MEET YOU UP CLOSE WOW YOU'RE A LOT SHORTER IN PERSON BUT THEN AGAIN SO AM I!" The girl stood up, dusted herself off and said,

"Kaythanksbye!" And with that she dashed off into the woods, leaving everyone staring in the direction she left in.

"And that," Dove said, cuz Chris got the wind knocked out of him. "was Baxter." They just stood there for a while . Dove felt a tug on her arm and turned just to come face to face with a chest clad in black, as was his jeans, his gloves, his leather jacket, and his boots. Dove had to crane her neck just to meet his red eyes, he was after all 7"6.

"Hey Pyro." She said like he was just another guy with a flame-thrower, and a full face filter mask with red eyes. You know totally normal. He made a rasping noise in response. "Go on over to the other people, and please don't set anything on fire." He stood by the campers, they all took a step back from him. Dove chuckled, and turned to see that Chris had gotten up.

"What'd I miss, Birdy?" She rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"Pyro arrived." The sadist frowned.

"I didn't get to say anything!" His co-host nodded, and she waved for Pyro to come closer. He walked up to Chris bent down to come close to his face and sniffed him through the mask. It is the least to say that Chris was freaked out. Pyro took his place with the campers again. The next boat arrived shortly after, it carried a short girl with a body like Courtney's. Her hair was long and black with red highlights, her eyes were a warm brown. She wore a red and black plaid skirt with a chain hanging off the side, a red blouse that was lacey on the back, black boots, and a necklace. There was also a big red bow in her hair.

"Whit-ney!" Chris called out. Whitney glared at him and faked a smile before walking over to the group.

"That one was refreshing." His co-host commented. He looked at her in confusion.

"Whitney?"

"No," She said. "The way she greeted us."

"Yeah…" Something dawned on him. "Why are you still here?"

"Why are putting up with me?" That one got him, he had no idea why he hasn't been try to get rid of her the whole time.

"Look! Camper!" He was right there was a girl on the boat that was about 5 nothing and super skinny. Her eyes were an odd purply-blue, and her black hair was pulled up into two high pigtails with green, purple, and blue steaks. She had on a purple and black corset, a purple short tutu, neon pink high-tops, and black and white stripped knee-high socks.

"Mi-kay-la!" Chris said. She waved briefly at them and stood next to Pyro, finding his quiet cool.

"I correct myself, _that_ was refreshing." Chris grumbled something about producers, that the producers probably wouldn't have liked to hear. Next on the boat was a tall, lean, slim, boy with shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes. The boy wore a pair of dark faded jeans, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, he had with his luggage a black messenger bag.

"Sammy!" Dove sighed as Chris said this. Samuel glared at him.

"Don't call me that, you egotistic moron. Hello." He said, the last part was for Dove.

"Hello, Samuel. You can join the other campers." He did as he was told and joined them. The next boat had an average sized girl with slate gray eyes and wavy black hair. The girl wore a black graffiti baseball cap, a gradient dyed camisole, an open pink and blue striped hoodie, black shorts, and a pair of white flip flops. On her wrist were two charm bracelets that were covered in charms of horror movie characters.

"Iviline." Chris said somewhat hesitantly, knowing her love of pranking. Ivy walked up to Chris with a friendly smile then hooking her foot behind his leg, he pulled it from underneath him making him fall.

"Call me Ivy, or Ivs, or Iv, or Poison Ivy! What eva you want!" She turned, flashed the peace sign and walked towards the campers. Chris grumbled and stood, dusting himself off. He was about to comment about how Dove never gets hurt, but was stopped when loud dance music was heard. Everyone turned to see a tall (6"4) muscular guy with dark blue eyes, and spiked up dirty blond hair with black in it. The guy wore a blue shirt with big black bold letters saying "**Party Rock**", a pair of black loose denim jeans and blue high-top vans. He also wore a Orlando magic snapback hat. Both of his ears were pierced with diamond earrings. He got off and bro hugged Chris.

"Riley Ian Martin Jr.!" Chris introduced.

"Hey Chris what's up my bro! Just a...question but aren't you alittle old to...um I don't know host a show? You kinda...have grey hairs...but anyways how's everyone!" There was a muttering of "could be betters" and "What do you think?". Least to say Riley was disappointed.

"Whoa, man! Who put the downer on this place, brah?"

"There wasn't a party to begin with." Dove answered pushing him towards the group. Riley stopped by Tristen.

"Hey." He said, smiling at the boy thinking he's cute.

"Hi, I'm Tristen." Tris smiled a little back at him, which made Riley smile more.

"Ya just heard ma name, but ya can call me Ian." The party boy said. Tristen blushes a little **(Awww)**. The next boat had a girl with tan hair pulled up into a spiky bun and hazel eyes narrowed. She wore a black t-shirt with the words "**Coffee Time**"**(Just a random side note, but the Coffee time near me got shut down. They don't do so well, especially since we have two Timmy's in our town)** on it brown coffee cup logo, tan khaki capris, black ankle socks, and black sneakers. She got off the boat and just as Dove was about to say her name she cut her off.

"Hello, everyone. I'm Deborah and ONLY Deborah. Not Deb, Debbie or anything of the like. I hope we can all be civil." She smiles and joins them, not bothering to say hi to the co-hosts. The next boat showed up with another girl with big brown eyes, and hair dark brown hair that reaches her waist. She wore a dark blue dress that reaches mid-thigh and ties around the neck, knee high black converse, and a key necklace around her neck. Before Chris could see her she quickly hid behind him, then popped out from behind him yelling,

"Boo!" After almost giving Chris a heart attack, she giggled and said, "Hi my names Kerri Lee Evans." And she walked over to the group and began to talk about something random with Samuel who corrected her on something that wasn't correct every time said thing happened. The next boat came and a tall boy jumped off of it. He had spiky black hair, and red eyes (contacts). The boy wore a plain white t-shirt under an open black leather jacket, some black torn skinny jeans with a chain for a belt, and a pair of leather boots.

"Chris, my man! Where's that million? Hand it over now it'll save you a lot of time." Lots of campers scoffed and snorted at this.

"Keep walking, Kevin" Dove said. She was getting board of this, too many kids and not enough attention span. Kevin grumbled something and walked towards them. The next and last boat was empty, and it drove away empty.

"Hanzo Hattori was supposed to be on that boat. Where is he?" and right at that moment a young man showed up out of thin air in front of them, scaring the shit out of all of them. "Shit, Hanzo!" Hanzos eyes were brown with black rings and his hair was black and spiky. Hanzo wore black ninja robes, black ninja pants, a pair of black sneakers, a black cloth to cover most of his face except the eyes and hair, and some black rubber gloves.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Chris asked.

"I become one with my surroundings." And with that he disappeared again only to reappear by the campers. Scaring them once more.

"I chose that guy." Dove commented.

"Nobody cares." Chris said.

"Your just man cause you didn't pick him."

"Stop acting like children." Deborah said, narrowing her eyes at the co-hosts.

"Says the child." Dove said back crossing her arms.

"I am _not _a child." The workaholic scoffed.

"Excuse me young lady, but you are 17-"

"_And a half_" She hissed. Dove hissed.

"And there's your evidence that you are still a child since you have just pointed out a half of a year's difference. And trust me even if you were 18 you will still be seen as a child in society at least until you are 20." Dove pointed out, leaving Deborah fuming and knowing that she can't do anything since Dove is a host and she would be disqualified.

"And that is a rap." Dove said to the camera. "don't go away, we will be back after this commercial break on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!" The camera fades to black.

* * *

**I am finished! And now I want to go to bed! Its balls AM (2:16am) and I stayed up just to finish this cause I am goin to my cottage angina for the weekend. I get to try knee boarding… I am going to kill myself. Oh, and the character Deborah, when I read what she was going to say I was like "Shit! I have a Courtney on my hands!". I am tired guys fucking tired. By the way Dove is a character I made when I was 12 she was the one that inspired Jessica actually. Now I'm just talking random shit – does anyone know if the "Night Circus" book by Erin Morgenstern is goog? I just gotit- okay I need to stop now. BYE!**

_**Scarlett Dove**_


	4. The Teams

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Teams**

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa! I am Chris Mclean. Now campers follow me!" Chris and Dove lead them through the forest.

"This is where you will hang out between challenges and maybe even _do_ challenges in here." Dove said.

"It's nice out here." Rose said softly, looking around at the scenery. Kevin walked up to her.

"Yeah, just wait till night…where all the creepy, scary, _deadly_ animals come out." He smirked at her slightly scared face. Deborah rolled her eyes at him. They next led them to the beach next.

"This is the beach… you will do stuff here. Let's move on!" Dove said, marching enthusiastically towards the mess hall. In side there they each took a seat on the uncomfortable stumps that were meant to be seats.

"Man, bro! These seats are uncomfortable!" Ian complained rubbing his behind.

"WELL, GET USED TO THEM!" A deep, scratchy voice said. They all turned startled –excepted for Hanzo who just calmly looked over to the speaker. There stood Chef and a teenager with brown messy, curly hair and deep brown eyes. He wore normal jeans and a white t-shirt and a black apron tied around his waist.

"Now listen up! You will eat here three times a day! And _only_ three times a day! UNDERSTOOD?" Chef said.

"And I'm helping!" The brown haired boy said.

"Right," Chef grunted. "And this is Gavin he'll be helping out in the kitchen." Gavin waved at them.

"Sup?" He said lazily.

"NOW OUT WITH ALL OF YOU, MAGGOTS!" They all scrambled to get out of their seats, and met the hosts outside.

"I see he's finished with you."

"Alright!" Chris rubbed his hands together. "Off we go!"

- Confession Cam-

**Chris:** This is where you will make you confessions!

**Deborah:** *sighs* I can live.

**Ivy:** Egh! It reeks in here, man!

**Shika: ***Sees him leaning against the wall sleeping*

**Tristen:** Maybe this wasn't such a good idea… *then remembers something* No this is a good idea.

- Confession Cam Over-

"And lastly, these are the cabins you will be staying in for the rest of your time here with your team mates, or friends, oooooor more than friends." Dove drawled out, Chris puffed angrily.

"Now it's time to make the teams teams!" Chris said.

"Okay! Let's get started, shall we Chris?" Dove said, not waiting for his answer she started. "Team one, stand to the right when I call your name. Ian, Tristen, Even, Kevin –hey that rhymed- Jun, Ivy, Hanzo, Shika, Pyro, Mikayla, and Baxter. Please stand to the right." They all moved. Ian smiled at Tristen.

-Confession Cam-

**Ian/Riley:** Tristen's a cool guy to have on ma team. His eyes are nice too… *Goes wide eyed* I -I mean- ah- cool guy. *screen goes fuzzy*

**Baxter:** So cool! I have an awesome team! Did you see that Hanzo dude? He was all like POFF! Then he was like nowhere to be seen… THEN POFF AGAIN! And flamethrower dude! And Ninja girl! And- *screen goes fuzzy* **(How she saw Hanzo... No one will ever know...)**

**Kevin:** They aren't too bad. We do have some pretty cool people on our team. And that coming from _me._

**Even:** There are some nice lookin ladies here… but still Georgia is still pretty hot. *he smirks at camera*

- Confession Cam Over -

"And to the rest of you! Georgia, Rose, Kerri, Whitney, Deborah, Vince, Matt, Sammy, Mari, Joshua, and Kaitlin! Over to the left! You have –"

"Wait!" Whitney interrupted Chris. "They have seven guys and we have seven girls! That hardly fair!"

"Yeah, what she said!" Baxter said, crossing her arms in a playful way. Everyone looked at her in surprise, not noticing her coming back. They all shook it off.

"Fine! Each team pick someone to switch." He grumbled. The other teams went into their own huddle.

"I think Kerri should go." Georgia said. Kerri looked at her and pouted.

"But I made friends on this team!" She whined. They all – except for select few- raised an eye brow at her.

"Like who?" Georgia sneered.

"Like Sam, Rosie, Mari, and Josh!" She announced. Georgia opened her mouth to say something but Whitney beat her to it.

* * *

"I'm going if it'll shut you up." The prep opened her mouth to retaliate when the rest of the team agreed leaving her out voted.

"Baxter?" Even put in. They all turned to look at him with a _really, fucking really?_ look on their faces. "What?"

"We need a guy, Even." Ivy said with an _ah, duh_ look.

"What about Shika?" Ian said looking at his sleeping forum. Hanzo, Tristen, and Jun shook their heads.

"He has potential in certain subjects." Hanzo explained.

"I believe ninja dude!" Baxter yelled pointing at Hanzo. Then Even got an idea.

"What about me?" He asked. All of their heads snapped up towards him.

"Sure." They all said. Ian stood from his crouched position and yelled at Chis and Dove.

"Yo, guys! We picked Even!" Dove smiled.

"Good they picked Whitney. SWITCH!" Both of them made their way across to their new teams. Even was happy about there being more girls on this team.

- Confession Cam-

**Even:** Best idea ever!

- C.C out! -

"Now as I was saying before I was_ rudely interrupted_. You have one minuet to come up with a name for your team! Heck you could use one from past seasons, I don't care!" After a few seconds of muttering to each other Team one said.

"The Silent Assassins!" This was yelled out by Baxter, her team mates looked at her weird since that wasn't what they had decided on. The hosts shrugged.

"Fine by me." Dove said. A red symbol popped up, it was a ninja with a samurai sword. The next team soon yelled out.

"The Untouchables!" A green symbol popped up with the MC Hammer "Can't Touch Me" dance pose. **(A/N I know totally lame names, but I couldn't think of anything else!)**

"Now that that's done let's get a move on!" Dove exclaimed. "For the first challenge we are bringing back an old tradition to Total Drama. So, go get your bathing suits on and meet us up on the cliff in two hours." With that the two co-hosts left. The two teams left, with their luggage and into their respective quarters.

- Girls side of The S.A.'s-

"Top bunk!" Baxter yelled as she jumped up on the closest bed. Jun sat underneath her on the bed. Ivy took the top bunk on another bed, Whitney took underneath her, and Mikayla got a bunk to herself.

"This could be nice." Mikayla said, looking around.

"Yup, as nice as rotting wood could be, and mold." Iviline said sarcastically. Baxter rolled her eyes at her.

"Come on! This is AWESOME! Trees you can climb! Races! Pranking!-"

"_Now_ your talkin, girl. I brought all of my pranking stuff from home!" The horror fanatic said.

"Really?" Whitney asked. Ivy smiled evilly at her.

"Yup! Ha-ha!" She laughed. Jun just sat there listening to their conversation, joining in at some parts.

- S.A.'s Boys-

They walked in and looked over the room.

"_Fancy…_" Ian said. Taking the bunk above the one Tristen had chosen.

"Eh, as long as the beds are good, I'm good." Shika said laying down on one of the bottom bunks. Kevin took the one above him. Leaving Pyro and Hanzo to share a bunk. But Hanzo just dropped his things on the bed and stood by the window.

"Hanzo?" Hanzo turned to look at Tristen. "Aren't you going to unpack and maybe rest up before the first challenge?"

"A Ninja never sleeps until death." He said simply.

"Okay." Tris said, and continued to unpack.

"Hey, Pyro!" Kevin called over to the Russian. Pyro looked over to him.

"What's up with the creepy mask?" Pyro narrowed his red eyes at him. Kevin made no more comments about him.

- T.U.'s Boys-

"Grosse." Was the one word that Even could say to describe this, cabin.

"I agree." Samuel said. Putting his stuff on a bottom bunk.

"Come on, guys. It isn't that bad. We got a… view." Vince said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, if you call a polluted lake a view." Even resorted.

"It's a pretty nice view! I mean look at the wonderful Cheetos rapper floating ever so gracefully in the water?" Everyone started to crack up.

"You're a funny, dude. You know that?" Matten said. Josh smiled at him.

- T.U.'s Girls -

"Grosse." Georgia complained, setting her stuff on a top bunk, above Deborah's bunk. Kerri put her stuff on the top bunk, above Rosie's.

"It's alright, Georgia. You could always go over and visit Even." Kerri teased. Georgia looked at her, embarrassed.

"What are you talking about?" She demanded. Deborah laughed.

"Please, we all saw how you looked at him." She said.

"I did not!"

"_She's in denial!_" Kaitlin said in a sing-song voice. She out her luggage above Maris bunk, who smiled a little at the conversation.

"I am _not_!"

"Alright, alright." Deborah put her hands up in mock-surrender.

"Thank you, Deborah." Georgia said exasperated.

"She said she'll stop. But that doesn't mean I won't!" Kerri giggled.

* * *

**I know it's really short but I wanted to put up **_**something. **_**And I pulled the teams out of a hat.**

_** Scarlett Dove**_


	5. The First Challenge

**I don't own Total Drama.**

**You guys probably thought I wasn't going to put this one up. And BTW you can vote in the review section or in the poll.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The First Challenge**

"The cliff jumping challenge!" Chris yelled. The campers all stood on the top of the cliff, some looking scared out of their wits.

"Now as most of you know, in this challenge you have to jump who knows how many feet, and land in the middle ring! But once you have jumped you will swim over to the rocks over there" Dove pointed to an area of large rocks. "And wait. Once you all have jumped you will be given a chance to go underwater and see if you can find a pearl." She said.

"This one pearl will give you invincibility tonight. But this is only for the losing team to do. And due to budget cuts and Courtney's suing we had to get rid of the freshwater sharks, since they're a "safety hazard"." Chris scoffed. Dove rolled her eyes.

"Who wants to go first?" The contestants were hesitant to see who would step up first.

"I'll go first! This is gunna be fun!" She ran in her dark blue one piece and jumped over the edge diving right into the ring. A few campers moved forward to see if she made it.

"I'm GOOD!" She yelled coming back up. They all sighed in relief.

"Well, since it's safe –kinda- I'll go." Mikayla said. She wore a black tankini. She ran forward and dived off of the cliff… landing right outside of the ring. Her team groaned.

"Oooh, too bad." Chris said, not sounding sorry at all. Up next was Ian.

"I betta not die, bro." He muttered. **(A/N They're in bathing suits/bikinis/wet suites, use your imagination cause I'm not tellin you. I'm lazy.)**He ran and jumped off the cliff with a _"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"_. He landed in the circle.

**- Confession Cam-**

**Ian:** I didn't die! Whoo! *static*

**Tristen:** *looks relived, talking in a small voice* He made it… *smiles a little* *static*

**Baxter:** THAT WAS SO COOL! ALL OF THE ADRENALIN! IT WAS LIKE… Whoooa… *static*

**-Confession Cam -**

"Who's next?" Then, Ivy shot forwards jumping off the cliff. She over shot and landed out of the ring. Hanzo was up next.

"Dude? What's up with the blue suite?" Kevin asked him. Hanzo ran over the edge, blending in with the lake. You could see a splash in the middle of the ring and a young man climbing up onto the rocks. "Oh." Kevin said.

"Hey," Georgia called from the other team. "Why aren't any of you guys jumping? To chicken?" She teased.

"I'm not chicken." Kevin said gruffly and shot over the edge, making it.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Kevin: **I'm not a chicken. Got it! *static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Well, you just got them another point. Good job!" Dove commented. Georgia's team glared at her. Jun was next, she dove straight into the center. Her team cheered for her. Whitney went next, she was hesitant at first but soon dove missing the target by a few meters. Tristen was about to go next when he noticed Shika was taking a snooze.

"Umm… Shika? Shika?" He shook the other boy awake.

"Why'd ya wake me up?" His voice was slurred from sleep.

"We're in the middle of a challenge." Tris informed Shika.

"Huh. Well see you down there." Shika said, running and jumping into the ring. Tristen mouthed an _'okay'_. And jumped off the cliff, landing outside the circle. Pyro was the only one left, he was still in his normal clothing.

"Ah, Pyro? Aren't you going to jump?" Chris asked the Pyromaniac. Pyro looked at the water below in distasted. He turned away from the water as his team yelling for him to jump.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Baxter:** *Looking perplexed* Why isn't cool dude jumping? *static*

**Ian: **Really? This dude can't jump when I jumped like fuckin balls feet? *static*

**Kevin: ***Looking shocked*You gotta be kindin me! *static*

**Ivy: ***Looking frustrated*DUDE!? *static*

**- Confession Cam -**

They all looked at him shocked. "Really? You're afraid of _water_?" Chris said flabbergasted **(Ya like my vocabulary?)**.

"Okaaaaay." Dove said. "Next team."

"Okay," Georgia said turning to them. "Who's first?"

"Why don't you go first?" Samuel said. Georgia looked a taken back.

"I- Because- I- wanted to see…" Her voice flattered.

"Don't worry, I'll go first. Just to make sure it's safe for you." Even told her.

"What?! The other team just confirmed that!" **(A/N Brownie points to anyone who remembers this scene!)** She yelled.

"Pyro didn't go." Even calmly told her. This went on for a while, eventually Josh got tired of this and jumped. He made it into the ring. His team mates cheered for him. Even smirked and ran after him, jumping into the water. But he was way off. Like so off he hit a rock **(That rhymed! I'm a poet and I didn't know it! Ahh, I should stop.)**. Georgia smirked triumphantly and jumped off landing in the ring. Matten stepped closer to the edge then stepped back feeling light headed.

"No way." He said. "No way am I doing that!"

"Come on Matt! It's only… really high up!" Kerri said.

"Not helping." He said grumbling.

"He doesn't have to jump." Dove said stepping in. "But, you not jumping _might_ make it so the other team can win though. It's up to you." His team looked at him.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Matten: ***looking scared*Heights and I… don't go together that well. *static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"I'm not jumping." Matt said in a small voice.

"Fine. I will." Kerri said jumping off the cliff with a scream. She landed on point. Next was Mari (made it), then Deborah (made it), then Vince (made it), and then Rose (didn't make it **(poor Rosie )**).

"Okay, knows its just Samuel and Kaitlin. Who's going first?" Samuel sighed and stepped up.

"Might as well go." And he jumped off, not making it.

"Okay Kaitlin, it's your turn. And right now the teams are tied six for six, I'm pretty sure. It's your job to get in the ring or else we'll have to do a tie breaker and I really don't want to do that on the first day. So jump!" Dove told her.

"Don't worry it's _all_ on you." Chris said, smirking. Kaitlin glared at them.

"Please." She ran off and landed… in the middle. Her team cheered for her, and the other team grounded **(I have a very big feeling that I spelt that wrong, please tell me!)**.

* * *

"Okay, now you just have to dive for the Pearl." Chris said.

"Simple as that." Dove said.

"So simple."

"Elementary really."

"Simple."

"You already said that."

"I couldn't think of anything else!"

"Whatever." Dove said rolling her eyes at him. "Who wants to go first, Silent Assassins? And it can't be Baxter." She said as an afterthought.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Baxter: ***sitting there pouting* Phooey. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"I'll go." Tristen said quietly. Everyone looked to him.

"Have fun!" Baxter told him. He looked at her in a confused/appreciated way.

"Ah… Thank you Baxter." He walked up to the ledge that they were supposed to jump into the water from. The water was dark, who knows what's down there.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Chris:** We know what's down there. We may have gotten rid of the shark but that doesn't mean we couldn't have gotten something else. *Cackles evilly* *static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Okay Tristen, here you go." They handed him some goggles.

"We're feeling generous." Chris told him. Dove turned him to look into her eyes.

"Be careful down there, kay?" He nodded numbly back. "Have fun." Tristen put on the goggles.

"This is your only dive remember. Use it well, it could be anywhere." Chris told him. Tristen jumped into the dark waters.

**- Under The Water -**

Tristen swam around trying to look for the pearl when something tugged on his leg. He turned back to see what was tugging at him. His eyes widened at what he saw, he screamed but it was muffled by the water. He frantically started to kick, and swim to the surface –also because he was losing air. He got out of the things grasp and shot up to the surface.

**- The Surface -**

He gasped when he got up there. He quickly tried to get back up there. Ian helped him up. He was gasping for air and he could only manage four words.

"_What was that thing?_" Chris snickered.

"_That_ was Shelly."

"You named it Shelly?" Tris asked in disbelief.

"What did you see?" Ivy asked.

"I don't know." Tristen said in a small voice. Dove helped him up –with the help of the very concerned Ian – and set him down in a seat. He was still freaked out from what he saw.

"Who's next?" Chris asked. Baxter's hand shot up.

"OOO! OOO! ME I WANT TO SEE SHELLY!" Chris handed her the goggles and she jumped in.

**- Underwater -**

Baxter swan around looking. She saw something glint from the corner of her eye and turned. She saw a pink pearl, underneath a sleeping giant squid. _Whoa_ she thought. Swimming the quietest she could –which is really hard for Baxter. She was this close **(pretend that a hand is doing the "this close" thing)** when the squids eyes snapped open and raced after her.

**- Above -**

Baxter was flung onto the rocks by the squid.

"_Whoa…_" She said.

"Are you okay, man?" Kevin asked her.

"THAT WAS _SOOOO_ KOOL!" **(A/N Dear people that actually read this stuff, I **_**had**_** to use the "K"… IT'S BAXTER FOR CRYING OUT FLIPING LOUD!) **They all stumbled back a step at her outburst.

"Ooooooooooooooookay. Next?"

"I'll go." Kevin said. He was given the goggles and he dove in.

**- Underwater -**

Kevin was searching underwater, when he saw what Tristen and Baxter had seen before.

"Holy fucking shit!" He mumbled. Though it came out more of a "Ho-o-l-l-l-y-b-f-u-c-c-k-k-i-n-g-s-h-i-t-!" If ya know what I mean. He tried to swim slowly up to the beast, but it did what it did to Baxter.

**- Above -**

Kevin came out of the water gasping for air. "You bastard!" He yelled at Chris, said person looked innocently back at the not-so-happy-camper. Kevin grumbled and stood up; he had some large cuts on his torso.

"Oh, Deborah!" Dove called to the girl. "Can you take Kevin to the infirmary? He has some cuts that need to be taken care of." Kevin tried to protest saying that he didn't need to be "taken care of" but Deborah took his arm and pulled him away. "Okay, next?" Ivy was next.

**- Underwater -**

Under the water Ivy was on high alert for the thing. She sawn around looking for the pearl but couldn't find anything. She was losing breath; she looked around in panic trying to look but gave up and went up to the surface.

**- Above -**

"Couldn't find it." She told them, climbing out of the water.

"Who wants to go in next?" Chris said to the rest of the group. "_Pyyyyyro?_" Pyro growled back at him, narrowing his red eyes. "Okay, okay. Sheesh!"

"Sheep?" A sleepy voice called out. "I thought we were diving for a pearl?"

"We still are dude." Ian told Shika.

"Oh, I'll go." He put on the goggles and jumped in.

**- Underwater -**

Shika didnt know what to expect since he was sleeping through the first half of the people. He saw the pearl and went for it; he grabbed it and started back for the surface. He saw the Shelly, and swam faster. Shelly was right at his tale when Shika got out of the water.

**- Above -**

Shelly was above the water glaring at Shika for getting the pearl. She flipped and splashed everyone as she drove back under.

"Congratulation's Shika." Dove said suprised as the rest of them. He didn't even know what to expect. "You got immunity tonight."

"Sweet. I'm tired can I go to bed?"

"Sure Shika." He nodded and walked back to his cabin.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Tristen:** I hope the people I made friends with go home, especially Ian… what does it matter though if he leaves like he'd go for me… *looking sad* *static*

**Kevin:** How did he get it? *static*

**Jun:** That was surprising. *static*

**Ian: **I really hope I don't leave bro. but at the same time I don't want Tris-any of my friends to leave either. *muttering* Shit. *static*

**Hanzo: **If it is my time to leave so is it. *Static*

**Whitney: **Who knows whose gunna leave? *static*

**- Confession Cam - **

**- Campfire Ceremony (its night) -**

"Hello and welcome to the first campfire ceremony!" Chris said to the camera.

"Yes, so put your votes on who _you_ think should leave." Dove said.

"You can vote for Whitney, Kevin, Ian, Jun, Iviline, Hanzo, Tristen, Pyro, Mikayla, and Baxter. And remember you can not by any chance vote for Shika tonight." Chris said.

"See you later, on Total Drama…" Dove said waiting.

"RETURN TO WAWANAKWA!" The campers came up behind them and yelled, making Chris fall.

* * *

**Sorry this was late, I was feeling espeshally lazy this week. Hope ya liked it… don't know what else to say… please tell me if I spelt something worng and keep the reviews coming they mean a lot to know your feed back. AND REMEMBER TO VOTE! I cant start the next one without the votes!**

**Love,**

_**Scarlett Dove **_


	6. The Bonfire Ceremony

**I do not own anything from the Total Drama series, and thank you all for submitting your votes!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Bonfire Ceremony**

The whole Silent Assassins team was sitting on the old tree stumps around the campfire waiting for the two hosts to start.

"Hello campers! How are you all tonight?" Chris asked them.

"Eh." Mikayla called out.

"Well, the viewers at home have casted in their votes and we have just finished tallying them up!" Dove told them, some of them shifted in their seats nervously. Chris smirked at them.

"We are giving you a little Wawanakwa treat, marshmallows! YUM!" The campers rolled their eyes at him.

"Alright, but let's first show who _you_ wanted to send home this week." Chef came over and rolled a TV in front of them.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Jun:** Pyro. *Static*

**Shika:** *Shows him sleeping against the wall* *snore* *static*

**Baxter:** I don't know who to choose! *looks dramatically panicked* WHO TO CHOOSE!? KEVIN! *Nods really fast* *Static*

**Kevin:** Pyro. Hands down, he's a creep. *Static*

**Ian: **That Pyro dude seems like a really weird dude, bro. *Shrugs* Him? *static*

**Mikayla:** Kevin, he's mean… and I don't really want to see what Pyro does if he gets voted off first. *static*

**Hanzo:** Pyro. *Static*

**Ivy: **Ahh, that tall dude that was too chicken to jump! *thinking face* Pyro! That's his name! *static*

**Pyro:** *narrows his red eyes at the camera* *static*

**Tristen:** Pyro, I don't have a good feeling about him. *static*

**Whitney: **Kevin. *static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Well, that was fun wasn't it?" Dove didn't wait for a reply. "Let's get started!" They each grabbed a few marshmallows and started to throw them at the campers.

"Shika! Hanzo! Ivy!" Dove called.

"Tristen! Mikayla! Ian! Jun!" Chris yelled.

"And last but not least, Kevin." Baxter and Pyro were the only ones left. Baxter looked sad to know that she was in the bottom two first weeks. And Pyro… who the hell knows how he's feeling.

"What?" Baxter said. "People don't like me? Well that's their loss!" Pyro made a growling noise.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Dove:** *looking somewhat nauseous* I don't think this will end well. *static*

** Chef: **We have tranq guns. *static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Okay before we start," Dove said. "I want everyone with a marshmallow to go back to their cabins."

"Why?" Mikayla asked. Dove fiddled with her hands.

"Just in case." She said rushed. The contestants shrugged and got up, leaving.

"Now," Chris said. "Pyro and Baxter. You are in the final two this week. And one of you will go home tonight. Now…" Chris picked up the marshmallow and swayed it back and forth for a few minutes before Dove grabbed it and rushed over to Baxter.

"Congrads! You're staying! Yay! Let's go." And she pulled a happy Baxter off to the cabins leaving Chris and Chef with Pyro. Pyro made a low growling noise and lifted his flamethrower. He pushed down the button –aiming at Chris- just as Chef shot a tranq dart at him. Pyro fell to the ground slack.

"We don't have to deal with _him_ anymore this season at least." Chris told Chef.

**- S.A. Cabin: Guys -**

"Hey at least we don't have to shear a room with that freak anymore!" Kevin said exasperated, falling on his bed.

"None of us will miss him." Ian agreed, chuckling. Tristen was standing by the window, looking for any fire.

"Do you think he did anything?" He asked. He looked at the other two –Shika was passed out and Hanzo was on the roof- they shrugged. "I'll go ask Hanzo." And Tris left the room, to ask Hanzo his question. Kevin looked to Ian.

"Finally, now I can ask you somein' that I've been wanting' to ask you." He said. Ian looked at him in curiosity.

"Okay man, shoot."

"You like him don't you?" Kevin asked him, smirking. Ian tried to stand up from his bed -but ending up only hitting his head- in surprise.

"What?" Ian asked trying to cover up. "No man, I'm straight." Kevin scoffed at the boy.

"Please man, I'm bi. And I gotta say that boy is pretty cute, and don't act like you haven't noticed. You've been making eyes at him since you laid eyes on him!" Kevin smirked widely at the guy sitting across from him on the bed. To say Ian was flustered would be an understatement, his face had a tint of red and his mouth didn't seem to forum words.

"I-I- ah-pft-I don't- I… really?" He ended up saying.

"Yeah." Kevin told him. "I'll even get another say. Yo Shika!" He yelled, startling the sleeping boy.

"Yeah?" His voice was slurred.

"Does Ian like Tristen?"

"You woke me up for that? Obviously, Kevin. I mean really…" And then Shika fell back into sleep. Kevin looked back to smug.

"Don't be a closet case. Embrace what you like!" He told him. Then his face went all serious. "And if you tell anyone about how nice I was, I'll snap your neck." Kevin threatened lowly. Ian was about to respond when Tristen came back in, he looked at the two back and forth. Ian looking flustered and Kevin looking all evil like.

"You guys okay?" He asked quietly. The two boys sobered up and said simultaneously:

"Yeah it's cool, bro."

"Okay," Tristen said walking over to his bed. "Well I'm going to bed. Turn off the light when you're going to bed." And soon after that the two other boys went to sleep.

**- S.A.'s Cabin: Girls -**

"I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!" Baxter yelled **(A/N I have noticed that I usually start these with Baxter yelling something, huh)**.

"Jezz girl! Quiet down!" Ivy told the red head.

"Yeah, Bax." Whit told her.

"Well, you'd be happy too if you didn't go home!" Ivy was about to say something else when Mikayla cut in.

"Oh, hush. Let her be happy." She told them. Whitney rolled her eyes with a smile on her face.

"Whatever." She said. They sat there for a while in silence just thinking to themselves.

"IT'S TOO QUIET!" Baxter yelled, startling the girls. "Let's share stuff about our self's! I'll start. My name is Baxter Marie Anderson, and I grew up in Cork, Ireland but then I moved to Ontari-ari-ari-o! And I love adventure! Whitney you go next!" She told them, flailing her arms about.

"Okay, my name is Whitney Michelle Sanfred. I grew up in Toronto… ah, I like to act, sing, and draw. Jun?" Whitney said.

"My name is Jun Sora Young," The ninja told them. "I grew up in Tokyo, Japan with my mother and father. And I enjoy playing the flute, Iviline?"

"No way! You play flute too? So do I!" She told Jun.

"Really? Maybe we could play once."

"Cool, man! So the names Iviline Maple but call me Ivy, Ivs, Iv, or Poison Ivy which eva! I grew up in Boothbay, Maine. And I love to prank! Now it's just you Mika!"

"Alright," Mikayla said. "I'm from Weeki Watchee, Florida, and I am in a band with my twin brother. And that's it."

"Cool… cool…" Ivy said.

"Oh! Idea-"Baxter was cut off by a knock at the door. Jun got up to answer their door, standing there was Kerri from the other team.

"Hello, Kerri." Jun greeted.

"Hi!" She said smiling widely.

"Anything you need?" Mika asked. Kerri's face was hit with hit realization.

"Oh yeah! We were just wondering who went home?"

"Pyro did." Whitney told her. Kerri looked a bit relived.

"Whoo!" She said relived. "He scared me! Thanks, anyways. Bye!" And she left, skipping back to her cabin.

"Alrighty then." Ivy said.

**- T.U.'S Cabin: Girls -**

Once Kerri came back from asking who went home and told the boys, she came back in.

"Hiya, everybody!" She greeted them. Georgia looked at her hands on her hips.

"Finally! Who went home?" Georgia demanded.

"Oh, Pyro did!" Deborah sighed.

"Thank goodness! He was weird."

"And scary." Rosie commented, shivering. Kerri ran over to her bed a plopped down on it, she folded her hands underneath her hands and rested her chin on them.

"Sooooooooooo…?" Kerri drawled.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees?" Kaitlin said back.

"What are we gunna talk about!"

"Boys!" Georgia decided.

"I-I don't know Georgia." Rose said uncertainly, playing with her hands.

"Yeah." Mari agreed, nodding her head up and down.

"Oh, come on! You _have_ to be kidding me!" The red head exclaimed. Kerri giggled.

"You just want to talk about _Even_." Kerri teased. Georgia's face went pink.

"I do not! That boy is-is-is… ah." She couldn't find the right words. The girls laughed/giggled at her. "Fine! I give up! But I don't like him!"

"_Someone's in denial!_" Deborah said in a sing-song voice.

"Well what about you, huh?" Deborah rolled her eyes at her.

"The guys here are nice but I don't like any of them yet. Though… I think Kerri has a little crush of her own…" The girls all turned to Kerri; she sat there red-faced, playing with her key necklace.

"I… umm…" Kerri hid her face in her hair.

"Don't worry. There is nothing to be embarrassed about." Rose's soft voice told her. Kerri looked up and smiled at her.

"Then what about you?" Rosie's face went bright after that.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Kerri." She said quietly.

"Come on, Rose." Kaitlin said, smirking. "We all saw you talking with Vincent." Rose just bowed her head and blushed. "Knew it." Kaitlin said triumphantly.

**- T.U.'s Cabin: Boys -**

"I'm tired!" Vince said, yawning.

"Got that right." Even agreed, laying down on his bed.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to bed." Matten told them, diving on his bed and promptly falling asleep.

"Yeah, we do have to get up _really _early." Vince said. Josh scoffed playfully.

"Pft, please! We don't have to go to sleep! We can get sleep deprived! It would be fun! What do you say?" Josh asked.

"Are you stupid?" Samuel asked him, not wanting to deal with this so late at night.

"Nope!" He said before, him too falling asleep. Even and Vince laughed at Samuels face. A knock interrupted them. Samuel got up to get it. He opened the door to see a smiling Kerri.

"Hi Sam!" She said.

"Hello, Kerrie." He greeted. They stood there for a minute just standing there.

"So you gunna just stand there, or are you gunna make out?" Even called over to them. Vince high-fived him, when Samuel turned to glare at them. Kerrie giggled.

"No," She said still giggling. "I came over to say Pyro got the boot!"

"Well, thank you for telling us, Kerrie." Vince told her.

"Okay, bye guys!" She suddenly flung her arms around Samuel, hugging him. "Bye, Bye Sammy!" And she left, leaving Samuel standing there stunned. Even and Vincent came up to him flinging an arm around the guy on either side.

"Aww, does Sammy have a girlfriend?" Even teased.

"Even don't tease the poor boy! Of course Sammy does!" Vincent said laughing. Samuel pushed their arms off storming over to his bed.

"Don't call me Sammy." He snapped. Vince and Even fist-bumped and snickered quietly.

* * *

**I'm finished! I felt like this took a long time to update… 8 days! It took me 8 days! Man I need to stop being so lazy! Doesn't help that I watch YouTube videos while writing these. :/ So I hope you liked it, please review it means alot to know your input. Okay, goodnight or day or whatever. Bye!**

_**| Scarlett Dove**_


	7. Fear Factor 20 Pt 1

**I don't own the Total Drama series. **

**Hey, I'm sorry if this has a lot of errors in it; I have been really busy moving. I also last night re-read all of the chapters and the only things I was thinking was "Oh, spelt that wrong." And "That isn't the word I put in –damn spell check." And even, "What the fuck?! How did that **_**ever**_** make sense in my mind?!" I need to re-read my story's more often. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Fear Factor 2.0 Pt. 1**

"Hello and welcome back to Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!" Dove said.

"Last episode our new batch of vict- campers joined us." Chris said.

"Yes, we got different types of people from all around the world! We even had the beginning of some relationship *shows Ian and Tristen, Georgia and Even, and Samuel and Kerri*!"

"Also some drama already! *shows Deborah and Dove, and Kevin and Pyro* somewhere too afraid to concur their fears in our first challenged, *Shows Pyro and Matten* and some just did it without even thinking about it. *Shows Baxter, Shika, and Kaitlin*"

"Some lost *Shows the Silent Assassins team * and some –surprisingly won *shows Shika wining*. But in the end we had to say goodbye to Pyro, but none of us can say he was gunna last long!"

"Got that right, Dove. **(they sound like news anchors)** And after that little fiasco the cabin mates got to know each other a little more. *shows the Silent Assassins Girls*"

"And we even found out that Riley's a closet case! *Shows Ian and Kevin* and the T.U. girls decided to talk about boys. *shows the girls*. And the T.U. boys had fun teasing each other too! *shows Vince and Even teasing Samuel about Kerri*"

"And if you enjoyed that stay filled in because we'll be right back with more…"

"TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO WAWANAKWA!"

"TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO WAWANAKWA!" They say simultaneously.

**-Theme Song Plays -**

Chris and Dove are standing outside the cabin about to wake up the campers, they both lifted up a microphone and said:

"6AM WAKE UP CALL!" It blared. All of the campers sans Hanzo, woke with a start.

"You're kidding me!" Josh yelled from his cabin.

"Says the comedian! Come on, get up!" Dove said. The campers all stumbled out all dressed for the day.

"Ah," Chris said. "Your all up!"

"Get on with it Mclean!" Georgia hissed.

"Okay, Okay." Dove held up her hands in surrender. "Go have breakfast first though."

The two teams sat at the tables, socialising and eating. The food… was okay, you could say.

"This is food?" Joshua asked, poking the grey slug on his plate.

"I… don't know, nor do I think." Deborah said, looking uneasy. Everybody looked over to him as he tried to eat a spoon full of the, ah – I don't think it would be classified as food. He abruptly dropped his spoon.

"What?" Matt asked. "What's wrong with it?" Josh took a deep breath and stood up.

"I'm…" He breathed. "Am going… to get… an apple." Josh walked away.

"What was wrong with it?" Kerri piped up. Even smirked at her.

"Why don't you try it and find out?" Deborah smacked him upside the head.

"Don't do it Kerri." Mari told her. Kerri looks conflicted.

"But what was wrong with it?" She asked.

"It smelled horrible. There you go Kerri." Samuel told her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Thank you Sammy!"

"Don't call me Sammy." He said half-heartedly. She just giggled and shook her head.

"I feel like they're planning something." Kaitlin said. She and Georgia sat at the other end of the table.

"Eh, who knows. They're just a bunch of losers anyways." Georgia said picking at her oatmeal muffin.

"They could be useful though." Kaitlin said giving the group an analyzing glare. " Samuel smart, Deborah too, Mari looks strong. The rest of them, I don't know. Rose is quiet, Kerri is strange, Josh is just some funny guy to keep around and pick off later, and what is Matten good at again?"

"How should I know? Being Matten?" Kaitlin took a bit out of her apple.

"I guess."

Over on the other side of the room were the Silent Assassins.

"Do you think he's dead?" Ivy said poking Shika.

"Nah," Riley said. "He's just sleepin'. I think."

"It's weird that he always sleeps. If you sleep for longer than normal, then usually you would have trouble going back to sleep the next night." Tristen said.

"Really?" Whitney asked, "I've never had that problem." Tristen shrugged.

"You're eating that stuff?" Mikayla asked Ian, suddenly. The group turned to see Ian, eating his breakfast.

"How are ya eatin' that shit?" Iviline exclaimed. Ian shrugged and swallowed his food.

"It doesn't taste that band, man!" He said. "Kinda like… cinnamon!"

"That's gross." Kevin said, looking at him in disgusted.

"It actually isn't that bad." A new voice said from behind them. It was the brown haired boy, Gavin. "Chef cooked the gunk, and I made it taste good!"

"Seriously?" They all said.

"Yeah! Jun, Hanzo, and Baxter have been eatin the stuff." Gavin said.

"Wait," Tristen said. "Baxter was here? I haven't seen her since we came in here."

"Yeah I've been here!" Baxter popped out from behind all of them; scaring most of them **(A/N I think by now you can figure out who doesn't get scared e.g. Hanzo)**.

"Damn gurl! Don't do that shit!" Ian said. She hummed and sat down next to him. After a few more minutes, the two hosts came in.

"Alrighty everybody! Get your asses out of here!" Dove yelled at them.

Outside there were two metal boxes, with pad locks that could hold an average human each.

"So guess what we're doing!" Chris said.

"Putting people into boxes!" Baxter called like it was the best idea on earth.

"Ah, kind of." The male host said. "We are putting _two _specific people into these boxes!"

"And I think they know who they are." Dove said. When nobody said/stepped forward she said.

"And if not then, Jun and Kerri! Step right up! We are doing Fear Factor this time!"

**- Confession Cam -**

**Kerri:** *looking very worried* No, no, no, no! There's no hole for a light in there! NO! *Static*

**Jun:** Crap. *Static*

**Shika:** *Awake* **(La gasp!)** This isn't going to end well. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Step up girls, the boxes won't bite." Chris told them, as the two metal doors opened with a bang.

"Cause _that's_ what I'm afraid of!" Kerri said.

"_Whell_," Dove said. "No need to get snippy!"

"It's alright Kerri. Come on." Jun said. And they stepped into the cold boxes. The doors slammed shut.

"Okay you have to stay in there without passing out or something like that!" Chris yelled.

"Okay!" They yelled from inside the boxes.

"Ah, okay. Now before I forget. Shika!" He woke with a start.

"Yes?" He said.

"You have to stay awake for the rest of the day!" They told him. He looked horrified.

"_What?_"

**- Confession Cam -**

**Shika:** *looks pissed* See what I mean! *Static*

**Ian:** *Laughing* Oh, man that sucks, dude! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

The campers laughed at his face. "I wouldn't be laughing so soon!" Dove said in a sing-song voice. The laughter died down at that point. "So who wants to go next?"

"Eh, might as well!" Ivy said.

"Then what's your greatest fear?" Chris asked her, with a smirk.

"Ah, fuck." She deadpanned. "Wax…" She mumbled.

"Wax…?" They pressed.

"Wax figures." She said. They all looked at her in astonishment.

"Yet you like horror movies?" Whitney asked.

"Shut it!" Chris snickered.

"Don't worry; we have a special figure for you, Miss lviline." He cackled.

They were in the Amphitheatre. A heavy thick curtain was covering the stage.

"So," Dove said. "We decided to bring some of your family from Maine." Ivy looked bamboozled.

"Why?" She smirked at her.

"Well, just look." The curtain was pulled back and her Father, Mother, Al and Ed were behind it.

"Huh? Mom? Dad?" She called.

"Go up closer." Chris smirked. Ivy gave him a look and walked over to the stage, it was when she got up close that she noticed the shine on them. She screamed, Chris laughed.

"Oh, I love my job!" He said. Dove rolled her eyes at him.

"Anyways, this is what you have to do for this challenge: you just have to give each of them a big ole hug!" Ivy looked panicked.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Ivy:** *Screaming* WHY DID I TELL THEM!? *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Why do I have tooooooooooooooo?" She whined. Dove grunted.

"So _you_ don't get voted off."

"Just do it!" Georgia yelled! "It just a stupid figure!" Ivy whimpered. She started to walk toward them.

"They're just figures." She told herself. "Juuuust waxy, cold, non-living, figures…" She was face to face with her "Mom" now. She stared into the non-blinking eyes. "Holy shit!" She yelled.

"Hey Ivy?" Baxter called to her.

"Not now Bax!" Iviline hissed, trying to concentrate.

"How do you feel right now?" They all looked to her with a look of disbelief.

"_What?_" They all asked. Baxter smiled at them.

"Studies show that if you talk about your fears, while you're trying to face them, you accomplish them!" She said.

"And how did _you_ know that?" Even asked. Baxter pouted.

"I live with my family!" She yelled.

"And…?" Deborah asked. Baxter just shrugged.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Baxter:** I learn! *Static*

**Ian:** I don't understand that, girl. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"So how do you feel, Iv's?" Baxter questioned.

"Scared." Ivy said. "Scared as fuck!" She took a step forward.

"Why?" Mikayla said, joining in.

"Cause, they-they don't move, bro!" Step.

"They can't hurt you though." She told her team mate. Step.

"Yeah," Tristen said. "They're just like dolls." Step.

"And you said you liked horror movies! It's just like Chucky!" Whiney said. Ian cringed. Step. Step.

"Now just hug the thing!" Kevin said. One more step and Ivy was right in front of one of the wax figures.

"Just hug it, it won't bite." Tristen told her reassuringly. Ivy took a deep breath and flung her arms around her "Mom". Her team cheered for her.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Ivy:** *Looking ecstatic* I DID IT! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

Ivy jumped down and hugged the person closest to her.

"WHOOOO!" She cheered. She let go of the person and ran to her team, leaving a blushing Matten. Even noticed this, and asked.

"You kay?" Matt straightened and fake coughed.

"Y-yeah, fine." The blush still not going away. Even chuckled.

"I did it! I did it! Whoooo!" Iviline cheered again.

"YEAH! 'NOTHER POINT!" Bax yelled, jumping up and down.

"Hey, guys!" Chris tried getting they're attention, but failing. "Yo! Super-hot host over here!" Nope, nothing. Dove took it into her own hands.

"HEY! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She screamed. All of the camper –and some of the interns- and looked over to her. "Good, now who's next? Rose? Good." She didn't wait for an answer.

"W-what? I-I didn't."

"Too bad!" Chris told her. "What's your fear?" Rosie stumbled for words. "Today would be nice."

"Chill, McLean. Give her time." Vince glared at the shorter host. Rose blushed now.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Dove:** *Thoughtful look* So Vince is sticking up for Rosie… interesting. *smirks* *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Being alone forever." She finally said.

"I think we could work with that." Dove said. "Couldn't we?" She asked Chris. He looked at little Rose, evilly.

"I already have an idea." He said.

**Hey, I know it was short but I haven't really have had that much time since school started and I just really wanted to put something up! So part 2 should be up in the next couple days… hopefully.**

**With sorryness,**

_**Scarlett Dove **_**({}) (If any of you have BBM then you'd understand. PS it's a heart.)**


	8. Fear Factor 20 Pt 2

**Yello! Sorry for the lateness of the chapters lately, I blame myself… then school. **

**I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fear Factor 2.0 Pt. 2**

They took Rose to Boney Island. It was just her and Gavin going over there.

"You know it not _that_ bad." He told her trying to cheer up the mood. His walky-talky made some staticy noise and the voice of a female came on.

"_Don't tell her that you twit! Her team is doing that! Kinda…_"

"Jeez! Don't get your panties in a twist! We're almost there." He said to no one in particular. Rose looked like she was having a panic attack.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Rosie:** *Looking scared* I don't think I can do this! *Static*

**Shika: ***Tired… very tired* Must… stay… awake… *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

When they were beached on the shores of Boney Island Gavin lead her deep into the island. There he handed her a camera and ran off, and away from the island. Rose sighed and turned the camera on, a video started to play. It showed Chris and Dove.

"_Hello, Rosie._" Dove said. "_Your challenge is to get back to Camp Wawanakwa, with no outside help of any of the staff, campers, or hosts._"

"_We could have just left you there and picked you up later but… that's too easy._" Chris said, smiling.

"_Good luck Rosie, your teams counting on you._" And the camera shut off. Rosie looked around and sighed.

"They'll come and get me… right? Oh no." She whimpered.

**- Back to Camp -**

"Now," Chris clapped getting their attention. "Let's go check on out little claustrophobic friends, eh?" They all followed them back to in front of the mess hall.

**- Inside the Boxes of DOOM! -**

Kerri was panicking to say the least. "I'm going to DIE!" She yelled.

"N-no you're n-not Kerri." Jun said, having problems breathing.

"Yes I am!" She sobbed. "LET ME OUT!" She screamed. She heard Chris laugh from outside of the box. "Chris?" She called out, her voice filled with tears.

"_Yes?_" He called.

"Let me out." She whimpered.

"Kerri you can do this!" Deborah called from outside the box. Kerri whimpered again.

Jun was close to where Kerri was in mental stability. It felt like the walls were coming in on her, and she couldn't breathe.

"Y-you can d-d-do th-is, Jun. For y-your team." She told herself, gripping onto the sides of the box to keep her knees from buckling beneath her and to "push" them away from her.

"Hey Jun?" Mikayla called from outside the box.

"Yeah?" Her voice cracked.

"You can do this!" She said.

"We believe in you!" Tristen said also, she smiled a little.

**- Out-side the Boxes -**

"I think they're finished." Dove said concerned.

Chris scoffed. "They're fine! Next ch-" Chris was cut by Kerri screaming bloody murder.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUUUUT!" She screamed through her sobs.

"What are you waiting for?" Samuel said. "Let her-them out!" Dove started to search her pockets for the keys franticly.

"Where are those fucking keys?" She muttered to herself. "Ah! Found them!" Some of the campers let out a breath of relinquish **(I used that word right, right?)**.

"Good job!" Chris grumbled. "Who wants to let them out?" Dove waved around the set of keys, and then shoved them towards Samuel and Hanzo. Who in return stumbled backwards **(I think you know which one did ;))**. Sam glared a little at Dove. They walked forward and unlocked the boxes, and Kerri ran out and cried in Samuels's arms, who comforted her awkwardly. Jun on the other hand stood there just blankly staring for a second then slowly stepping out.

"Are you alright, Jun?" Hanzo asked her. She nodded numbly.

"I will tell you in a minute." She said. Chris clapped his hands.

"Well, Jun you win your team a point!" Said team cheered. "And Kerri you lost your team one!"

"What?" Her team cried.

"She did the challenge!" Josh yelled.

"Yeah! What the hell?" Kaitlin said. Chris smirked.

"She asked to come out; she didn't make the time limit." He said smugly. Dove looked at him weird.

"We made a time limit?" She asked.

"I did anyways." He said.

"_Not_ fair!" Georgia complained.

"Yeah!" Shika said. They looked at him strangely.

"Ah, Shika?" Kevin asked. "Why would you agree?"

"I do not know." He said. "I am tired!"

"Cause you know, that makes total sense." Ian muttered, making Tristen chuckle.

"_ANYWAYS," _Dove cut in loudly. "Let's get to the next contestant!"

"Might as well go!" Even said.

"Okay, what's your fear?" Dove asked.

"Ahhhhhh…" He faltered.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Even: **No way am I telling them! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"You lost your voice, pretty boy?" Kevin teased.

"What! No!" Even protested. "Ah, spiders?" He said hesitantly

"Spiders." Chris deadpanned.

"Yeah, spiders. They're all like, egh." Even made movement with his hands imitating a spider with Alzheimer's.

"Alright," Dove said unconvinced. "Anyone else with the same fear? No? Alright."

"Wait." Whitney cut in. "That is so not his fear. I saw him playing with a spider for crying out loud!" They all looked at him with hard stairs.

"Fine," Even said deflated. "But-but come over here." Dove moved to him and he whispered something in her ear.

"How are we supposed to work with _that_?" She asked to no one in particular. Even smiled smugly.

"No point then?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, no point by default." Even's team glared at him.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Even:** I wish I was afraid of spiders. *Static*

**Deborah: **There's no way we're going to win at these odds! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Moving on, once more!" Chris said.

"Shika don't fall asleep!" Ivy yelled.

"I'm tried though!" He complained.

"Well stop it them, lazy ass!" Bax told him.

"My ass is not lazy!" Shika said. Everyone started to laugh, even Mari and Hanzo.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Mari:** *Smiling a little* He is funny. *Static*

**Shika: **What? I'm lazy but my ass is not! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Alright, alright! Enough of that! Who's next?" Dove asked.

"I'll go." Ian said, stepping forward.

"Your fear?" Chris asked. Ian uttered something incomprehensible.

"Exsqueeze me?" Josh asked.

"Chucky." Ian coughed.

"Ah, man! You scared of a widdle dowl?" Ivy teased.

"Says the horror fanatic that's scared of wax dolls!" He snapped back.

"Hey," Tris said. "We're all scared of something." They shared a smile **(I love making these moments :3)**. While his back was turned the rest of the campers and hosts ran off, then Tristen ran off too.

"Hey? Where ya goin?" Ian called. He turned around, and no one was there, except a doll.

"HOLLY SHIT!" Ian yelled falling to the ground. He scrambled up, and held his hands out like a ninja. "It's just a doll, man. Just a fucking scary doll." He muttered too himself.

**- Some Viewing Tent -**

"He looks like he's about to crap himself!" Vince said he finally talked after Rose was taken to Boney Island.

"Oh man!" Kevin laughed. Tristen looked worriedly at the screen.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Tristen: ***Smiling sadly* Sometimes I wonder why I even try, he's probably straight anyways. *Static*

**Dove:** You know what I wonder sometimes? When Ian would stop being in the closet, the whole world knows that he's gay! And that they would get together! Though I like to see a relationship build… *grins evilly* ooh this'll be a fun couple to watch. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Do think he'll be okay?" He asked Dove.

"Oh yeah," She said. "It's just a doll that we got the make-up department to spruce up."

"Oh, good." He breathed out. Dove looked over to him.

"Can ask you something?" She said quietly, so no one would hear.

"Ah sure. What about?" He said in the same voice level.

"You like him, don't you? Ian?" Tris looked like a deer in headlights.

"I-ah-he's nice- maybe- yes." Tristen looked down, embarrassed.

"Ah, it's okay. In fact lots of people already want you guys to get together." He looked up at her surprised.

"What?"

"Yeah, people e-mail, Facebook, mail us all sorts of stuff. Some of them are really creepy." She shuttered.

"Oh." Was all he said.

**- Back with Ian -**

"What now?" He asked himself. He's been sitting there for five minutes having a staring contest with the doll. "You're nothing but plastic, dude." Ian stood up and walked up to the doll.

"Some murderer you are." And he punched the doll. **(Okay, I am sorry if I got the thing with Chucky being a murderer wrong, I saw bits of this movie when I was young)**

Chris's voice came over the intercom. "Well done." He said sarcastically. "Point for the Silent Assassins! Couldn't have you made a bigger fuss over Chucky?" Ian laughed at hm.

**- Rose: Boney Island -**

Rose has been walking around for a few hours, looking for the shore line. Her jeans were ripped and muddy, and her shoes and tank top weren't in much better condition. She tripped once more.

"Ow." She moaned one more cut to add to the collection. The woods of Boney Island weren't a good idea to walk through. "How in the world am I supposed to get back to camp?" Something then flew by her ear and hit a nearby tree. She looked over and saw a metal spike sticking out of the tree. Some more flew her way and she got up and ran.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Rose: ***Looking out of breath and tired* Spikes. As if this challenge wasn't hard enough! I want to go home. *Static*

**Chris: **Hey, we have a budget. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

After running for who knows how long, she rested by a tree.

"I'm going to be dead by the time I leave this island."

**- Some Tent -**

"Most likely." They all coursed.

"Now that we are up to date with all of our contestants, who is next?"

"Ooh! Oooh! ME!" Baxter jumped up and down.

"Baxter," Dove said." You can just speak; you don't need to jump up and down."

"BUT IT'S FUN!" Chris rolled his eyes at her.

"Fear?" Baxter's hand flew to her flaming hair.

"Hair salons." She gulped. "NO ONE CAN TAME THIS WILD BEASTS HAIR!"

"Mary!" Chris yelled. Mari's head snapped up startled. "Not you! Mary my stylist." Dove scoffed at him. A twenty year old woman showed up, she wore a very short and revealing black cocktail dress and black stilettos.

"You're kidding me right?" Dove asked.

"I hope not, she is fine!" Even said. He made a move to walk towards Mary.

"Not happening kid." Dove grabbed his collar and tugged him back to his spot. "_This_ is your stylist?" Chris opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a ranting Dove. "Please, I don't even have to ask! Are you an idiot? This is a TV show! We hire interns and staff with capabilities of doing their job right! Not ones that only know how to spread their legs and apply make-up! No! Get this tramp out of my site! NOW!" She yelled. Two interns came up and escorted her away. They all looked at her in shock.

"It was just an intern." Chris told her.

**- Confession Can -**

**Deborah:** That wasn't the smartest idea after what she just said, Chris. *Static*

**Josh: **At least we know she cares about the staff and how everything runs around here. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Just an intern? No, no. this isn't _just an intern_. THIS IS ABOUT EVERYTHING AROUND HERE! I have never seen such a poor living environment for contestants, staff, and just everything around us! I don't know how you still work here! If it was up to me, and not the ratings you'd be gone! For good!" She fumed. Some of the campers started to back up. Dove then took a deep breath.

"How about," She muttered quietly. "You go and think about what I have just said. Alright?" Chris nodded dumbly and ran off.

"Ahh, Dove?" Mikayla asked timidly.

"I'm fine." She said. "Anyways, Baxter. Follow me."

**- Some Nice Trailer -**

"This is my trailer, come on in." They all followed her into the trailer, inside was a full make-up trailer. There was a chair just waiting for Baxter. "Mike?" A middle aged man came out from… somewhere.

"Ah…?" He said?

"We need to fix Baxter's hair over here." His eyes went wide at the sight of her hair.

"My, my come over here child!" Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her into the chair.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Baxter protested.

"Oh child, sit still!" He started to wash out her hair, due to the panicked look on Bax's face they all started to crack-up.

"What did you put in your hair? Didn't your mother tell you to wash your hair as a child?" Baxter was too… many emotions to answer. After ten minutes of just trying to wash the kid's hair he went to brushing it, breaking seven brushes and combs in the process. Baxter looked like she was having a panic attack. Next came the scissors.

***Static* **_**Due to language deemed inappropriate by some viewers this part has been cut out **_***Static***

In the end, her hair looked very nice. It was trimmed nicely and it was straitened. "You're actually somewhat, pretty." Georgia said.

"That was nice of you to say." Matten said. "And surprisingly too." Georgia crossed her arm.

"Don't get used to it." She said.

"Good goin, Bax." Ian congratulated. Baxter was looking at herself in the mirror in astonishment.

"My hair!" She yelped.

"What's wrong with it? You look fine." Whitney told her.

"MY HAIR! IT-IT LOOKS _NICE_!"

"I really don't see the problem here." Shika said. "I'm the one who has to stay up for the rest of the day." He yawned loudly.

"Oh, shut up Shika." His team said. Shika grunted.

"Well, at least you went through with it, Baxter." Dove said. "Point for the Silent Assassins."

"Now, who is next?"

"I'll go." Vince stepped forwards.

"Fear?"

"Snakes."

"Ooh, it's time to meet my pet snake, May." Dove said.

**- The Woods -**

"This way! C'mon keep up!" The others were struggling to keep up with her. The part of the woods that they were in had willow trees everywhere and roots sticking out of the ground.

"Ugh! Look at my shoes!" Georgia said.

"Ah sweetheart, I could help you if you want." Even said coming up beside her, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Ew! Get off me! I don't need your help." She snapped at him. She walked away tripping over the roots and getting hit in the face by the willows.

"She wants me." Even said to Vince.

"Yeah, of course she does." He laughed at the other teen

"We are almost there!" Dove called to them.

"How long have we been walking?" Josh asked.

"Not _that _long! Maybe twenty, thirty minutes." They all ground. "Don't worry we're here!"

"YES! Finally!" They all said. This part of the woods was basically just like the part they were just in, thick.

"The snakes in here?" Vince asked nervously.

"Yeah… just have to find her…" Dove trailed off.

"I think I already did." Mari yelped. A small, stocky, brown snake was crawling up her leg.

"Oh my god! Don't move Mari!" Shika said. Dove coked her head to the side.

"I was planning to do something else with her, but this works! Everyone meet my Philippine Cobra, May." Samuel looked at her with large eyes.

"Philippine Cobra? That's the third most toxic snake in the world! Why would you have one?" He asked.

"I found her when I was traveling, sadly, I didn't get her de-toxicfiyed." The white-haired girl said.

"Can you her off?" Mari asked.

"No, that's Vince's job."

"You have to be kidding me. It could kill me!" Vince exclaimed.

"No," Dove tutted. "We would get you help before that now go! Save Mari!" Vince walked hesitantly forwards.

"Hurry, please." Mari pleaded. He was about a meter away when May decided to slither off Mari and into a sack where she was then taken away.

"What?" Dove said then her phone rang. She picked it up. "Bonjour, who is this? – Well it's for a challenge – Sir – Please like he could have done it anyways. –"

"Hey!" Vince protested. Dove waved him off.

"- But we can't do anything else then! – Please sir, if he doesn't complete the challenge he doesn't earn a point! – We have had great ratings! – Yes, I do like this job. – Well I'm better to work with then McLean now aren't I? – Okay, no point. I'll write up some more rules to night and then fax them to you, alright? – Okay need to go now, goodbye." She hung up and looked over to them sheepishly.

"You don't get a point."

"What? I did the challenge." Vince said.

"No, we had to stop the challenge, and by default, you don't get a point." She said.

"That's a load of bull!" Josh said.

"Yeah, tell that to the station." Dove mumbled. "Anyways, the show must go on! Who wants to go now? Hmm?"

"I will go." Hanzo said.

"And your fear?"

"The unknown."

"But you deal with that everyday – oh you sly dog!" Dove exclaimed. "If you went yourself, Hanzo, I wouldn't believe you, but since it's you, point!"

"Hey! He shouldn't get the point! He did nothing!" The Untouchables said.

"But, he's Hanzo, and he's wiser then my Great-Grandpa John, the guy was in the military and won fucking medals." Dove said.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Kerri: **Not fair! *Static*

**Baxter: ***Looking sad* It's an upside. *Static*

**Kaitlin: **This isn't good. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Anyways, **(She says that a lot :/) **to speed this up because we're running out of time, Mari and Matten! Go!"

"Flying." Mari said quietly.

"Heights… ah crap." Matten said.

"Oh yes Matt!" Dove said. "Let' go!"

**- Top of the Hill -**

"Oh shit." Matt said. There sat a plane, a propeller plane to be specific. Mari just swallowed loudly.

"All you two have to do is stay in that plane. Hop on!" They both got on slowly. When they were on all the way the door slammed shut, locking both of them in. The plane started up making very loud noises.

"BY THE WAY!" Dove yelled over the noise. "CHEF IS THE PIOLET!" They both gripped the handle trying to open the door.

"OKAY! I WANT OUT!" Matten yelled. The plane flew up into the sky, and not very smoothly too.

Dove turned to the rest of the campers. "How bout we check on Rose?"

"Yeah, let's do that." Vince said.

**- The Tent of Being Able to See Everything on the Island! -**

"Oooh, that doesn't look good." Josh said.

**- Poor Rosie on Boney Island -**

She was at the beach now, and had found some drift wood and rope and started to tie the pieces together. The only bad thing in there is this nasty, deep, pushy, ugly gash on her side.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Rosie: **I ran into some… natives. They gave me food… then tried to eat me… today isn't a good day for me… *Static* **(Poor Rosie :'( Why do I make these things happen!?)**

**- Confession Cam -**

"There that should do it!" She dragged her make shift raft over to the water. She began to paddle with her hands. That didn't get her that far.

"I'm not going to win this. Might as well give up." She sighed defeated. Something moved underneath the water, and Rose did the smart thing.

"W-who's there?" A pointy head popped out of the water. "Sh-Shelly? Ah, got to go!" She hopped into the water and kicked forward (still holding onto the raft) as fast as she could. Rose could still feel that Shelly was following her and she kicked harder. Soon the raft had enough motion so she could climb on to it and sit there for a while. Rose sighed to herself.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Rose:** Even if a giant squid was chasing me… well at least my cut is all washed up. *Static*

**- Confession Can -**

**- Back with the Campers -**

"Well, she seems fine." Dove said. "Who's next?"

"I'll go." Deborah said.

"Alright, and?"

"Rejection." She mumbled.

"How about something we can work with?" Dove said gently.

"Rats then." Dove lit, making everyone else scared.

"That's great! Wasn't it Mikayla who was afraid of rats too?" She asked.

"No." Mika protested lamely.

"Ah, c'mon girls!"

**- The Stage -**

There was a big wooden barrel full of rats on the stage. "All you girls have to do is jump into this barrel for a minute without freaking out." The girls looked a little sick at the idea.

"Jump in!" Dove said.

"Ah, that's just sick man!" Ian said looking away.

"Don't like rats?" Ivy asked.

"No they're just fine. But having to soak in them! Eck! Disgusting bro!" The two girls in the meantime hopped into the barrel.

"Ah!" Deborah yelped as she felt one going up her shirt. "Calm down girl, you can do this." She muttered to herself, trying to stay calm. Mikayla in the other hand wasn't doing so good.

"I think ones in my boot!" She stage-whispered.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Mikayla: **I never want to see a single rat AGAIN! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"No! I can't do it! Ones up my skirt!" Mika jumped out of the barrel digging through her cloths trying to get the rat out. She stuck her hand down her shirt and pulled out a rat. "AHHH!" She screamed, doing one of those jumping up-and-down dances.

"Deborah! You can get out!" Her team told her. Her eyes shot open and she shot out of the barrel, doing the same as Mika.

"Heh," Kevin laughed. "What's wrong coffee girl? Can't take a few rats?" He teased her.

"Hey, you try to go into that barrel." Deborah snapped at him. She shivered. "Their body's just brushing up against you everywhere! I'll never get the feeling off of me!"

"Ah! Come on!" Dove said, leaving already. "I've been told Rosie made it back!"

**- The Beach -**

Rosie sat there with medics tending to her wound. There was still blood coming out of it.

"Oh my." Tristen said, grabbing onto Hanzo's shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"Are you kay, man?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, just… blood." He croaked out.

"That's right! You're afraid of blood! Perfect… well… ah, didn't come out right. Come over here Tristen." Dove told him, waling over to Rosie's side. "You have to stich up her wound."

"What? I don't know how to do that! I could hurt her." He said.

"It's easy, tread and a needle. Have fun." Tris groaned and got started.

"I think I'm going to barf." He said.

"Please don't." Rose said weakly.

"She's losing blood." One of the paramedics said. "Stich her up already!"

"F-fine!" He picked up the needle and pushed through her skin, he shuddered.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Tristen: **I'm not going to be a doctor. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"This is gross." He was a third of the way done, and just about ready to throw up. "Just a few more stiches… just a few more…" He finished, and his team cheered for him. Tristen looked green as an asparagus. He got up and ran to the nearest bathroom, where he threw up.

Dove groaned. "Now that, _that's_ done the two flying are about to land… in 3… 2… 1…" A familiar buffering noise was heard and a plane skidded cross the beach, almost hitting them.

The door slid open and Matten and Mari stepped out along with a hysterical Chef. The two campers were shaking somewhat.

"Well, One point Silent Assassins and three points to the Untouchables! Good job, guys!"

"How many more people?" Shika complained. "I want to sleep!" He probably should too; he's falling all over the place.

"Just a few more, Shika. That brings me to this next question-"

"Who wants to go next?" All of the campers coursed.

"Hm," Dove hummed. "You're getting good at this."

"I'll go," Kaitlin stepped forwards. "And to save you time, my fear is fire." Dove snapped her fingers and an intern showed up with a black, full-body suit covered in a dark orange sparkly gel.

"This is a fire suit; it allows you to catch fire without hurting yourself. The gel's fumes will be what is burning, not you or the suit." Dove informed her. "Put it on." Kaitlin did, and it was a size or two too big for her so it dwarfed her.

"Now," Dove said, bringing out a blow torch. "We light you." She pointed the torch at her and lit her up. Sh e ran around screaming until they extinguished her.

"Nicely done."

"My hair is singed." Kaitlin said bluntly. Dove shrugged.

"You won your team a point." She said, and Kaitlin got undressed. "Now speed round time! Kevin, your turn! To the stage!"

**- The Stage -**

There was an elephant on the stage.

"Oh shit." Kevin cursed.

"Oh I love elephants!" Baxter yelled. Everybody jumped, she had been so quiet. They looked at her and saw the old Bax.

"Look what I did!" She played with her messy hair.

"I like it better the other way." Georgia said. Baxter shrugged.

"So," Dove started. "Just climb aboard old Jumbo and that's it!"

"Fuuuun." He walked towards the elephant, it immediately saw him. Jumbo blew his nose **(you know what I mean)** and picked up Kevin.

"HOLY SHIT! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BIG IDIOT!" He screamed like a manly-man. Jumbo did as he was told and set him down. "Please say I did it." It wasn't really a question.

"Yup, point S.A.'s. Let's move on shall we? Whitney, it's your turn." They quickly bind folded the girl and took her someplace they set up just for her.

**- Somewhere -**

Whitney's bind fold was taken off and she was met face to face with her worst night mare… Justice (The Store). A voice came over the intercom.

"Last in here till we get back and you get a point!"

"Hell no!"

**- Back with the Others -**

"Josh your turn! But first there is a phone call for you. His name is Kirby do you know him?" Josh's face lit up, and he took the phone.

"He's my boyfriend." He said. "Hey baby! What's up?"

"_What's up? That's what you say? That's all you say?_" Kirby said. Josh was taken aback by his question.

"What are you talking about, Kirby?" He asked.

"_What am I talking about? Oh you should know! I can't believe you would just leave like that! Just leave all of us here! Do you know how much your mom is crying? I'm disappointed in you, Josh!_" Kirby yelled into the phone.

"I'm sorry- I – I…" Joshua trailed off.

"Josh, don't listen to him! Would Kirby really say those things?" Deborah asked.

"Wha? N-no." Josh's voice cracked.

"Then it isn't him, Josh. Dose it even sound like him?"

"No." He snapped the phone shut. And glared at Dove. She held up her hand.

"Hey, I wanted to do the bees." He smiled at her then turned too Deborah.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled back.

"On to the next one! Sammy you up!"

**- The Stage Once More -**

Chef was standing on the stage. "You get to fight Chef."

"What?" Samuel asked. "Do you see him? Do you see _me_?" She smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry Sam, just don't get killed." She pushed him up onto the stage. "Just take one hit, just ONE!" She yelled to Chef.

"Oh I'll give you _one_." He growled. Sam crossed his arms, closed his eyes, and waited for the pain to come, when it didn't he opened his and saw fist coming to his face. It hit his jaw, not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to knock him down.

"Okay, that hurt." Samuel said holding his jaw.

"Ah, Kerri!" The girl looked over to Dove. "Bring Sam to the infirmary." She did so. "Point T.U.'s. Let's go check up on Whitney."

**- Over with Whitney -**

"This is where I'm going to die." She was sprawled out on the floor, looking into a light. "I can see the light too…" She reached out for it. Then a door opened, and some people grabbed her.

**- Confession Cam - **

**Ivy: **Weirdest sight ever. *Static*

**Even: **I knew she was weird… but really? *Static*

**Georgia: **I don't get what the prob is with that place. I went there as a little girl. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"And now that we have Whitney back...Ish. It's time for Georgia! You're our last one today! So tell us… what is your fear?" Dove asked. Georgia was quiet for a few seconds, before muttering so only Dove could hear.

"Falling in love."

"You gotta be kidding me! Can't you choose something more practical? No point. Oh and point for Shika staying up!"

"I can go to sleep then?" He asked, she nodded and he promptly fell to the ground asleep.

Silent Assassins win!" She said. The SA's cheered. "And tonight the Untouchables will be sending someone home, have fun."

* * *

Dove standing in front of the bon fire. "Remember to cast in your votes in the review section below or PM Scarlett, the campers you can choose are: Georgia, Roseline, Kerri, Mari, Kaitlin, Even, Deborah, Vincent, Matten, Samuel, or Joshua. So put in those votes you only have a limited amount of time! And join us next time on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**Ahh! I finished! This chapter took such a long time to write. And if you find any spelling errors please tell me, I'll fix it. But right now I'm dead tired, so goodnight to you all.**

_**Scarlett Dove :}**_


	9. The Second Bonfire Ceremony

**Hiya! I don't own anything TD related. **

**Thank you so much for the reviews and everything from the last chapter! They always make my day :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Second Bonfire Ceremony**

"Hello and welcome back! If you just joined us we just finished our last challenge Fear Factor 2.0! *Dove laughs* Anyways, now it is time for our _Bonfire Ceremony_!"

* * *

The T.U.'s we sitting around the Bonfire. "Welcome to your first Bonfire ceremony, Untouchables." Dove said.

"Let's just get this over with." Georgia snapped. "It has been a long day; I want to go to sleep."

"And whens Chris coming back?" Kaitlin asked. They all looked at her as if she was crazy.

"He's coming back tomorrow." Dove told her dazed. **(I think anyone would have been)** "Anyways let's see some of you who voted." And Chef brought out the TV again.

**- Voting Booth! - **

** Vincent:** Dude, did you see the way Rosie got through her challenge?! Who knew she had it in her?! Hmm... The only ones who didn't complete their challenge were me *shifts eyes*, Kerri, my bro Even, and Georgia. I'm not voting off myself and Even's my bud. He's got his eyes on Georgia so I guess that narrows it down. Sorry Kerri. *Static*

**Even: **Kerri. *Static*

**Matten:** Ahh… I don't know… Georgia? *Static*

**Georgia: **I know I'm not going to voted out, it isn't my fault! It's that stupid hostess's fault! I vote for that idiot Even. *Static*

**Kerri: **I know I didn't do well. Hopefully people don't vote me off though! I'd be nice to stay here a while longer. *Static* Oo! Sorry ah Even, he tried to hit on me. *Static*

**Josh: **Even, he tried to make up something, not cool. *Static*

**Deborah:** I can't believe Kevin made fun of my fear of rats! According to popular folklore, elephants have an unexplained fear of small rodents so HIS fear is much more ridiculous in my opinion. *smiles* Anyway, I vote for Even to leave. Georgia may be enamored with him but I think he's a skeeze. *Static*

** Rosie: **I really don't know. I only saw what happened with Georgia. *Static*

**- Voting Booth! -**

"So there's some of that." Dove said.

"Love you too, Georgia!" Even called over to her. Georgia scoffed.

"Back off, skeeze." She sneered.

"I'm expanding her vocabulary." Deborah hummed.

"Yes you are." Dove laughed.

"You just… agreed with her…" Josh said slowly.

"Yes I did now onto the voting of someone off!"

"Rose," She threw her a marshmallow. "Josh, Deborah, Mari, Matten, Samuel, and Vincent." She threw a marshmallow at them.

"You three… Even." She threw him one.

"What?" Georgia screeched. "How could _he_ get one?"

"'Cause I'm awesome baby." He winked at her.

"Yes, your about as awesome as Baxter's normal hair."

"Okay lets break up this little love fest and get on with this, I want to sleep." Dove said.

"Nothing related to _love_ is going on here!" Georgia said.

"Like any of us believe that." They all coursed sans Even and Georgia, who blushed.

"Haha! Anyways Georgia your out of here!" Dove said and threw Kerri the marshmallow. She squealed and hugged Samuel.

"Ah… yay." He said hugging her back, blushing.

"**WHAT?!**" Georgia screamed. Birds in the distance woke with a start.

"Your… out?"

"There is no way in HELL that I am leaving yet!" She said. "Who the hell voted for me? No I don't even have to ask, it was all of those complete idiots who doesn't see a good thing when they have it!"

"Can you just leave?" Kaitlin drawled.

"You little-!" She was then taken away by Chef and thrown on to the boat. "**YOU'LL PAY!** Ligit, you broke my nail."

"Even though she's a pain in my ass, I'm gunna miss her." Dove said, watching the boat leave.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"She was entertaining. "Ligit, you broke my nail."" She said in her best imitation of Georgia.

"That was pretty bang on."

"Thank you, I try." Dove said smugly. "Now off with ya! Go to bed!"

**- The S.A. Girls -**

"Who you think will lose?" Ivy asked.

"Who knows?" Bax said. "I just hope its Georgia! She said my hair looked pretty that way!"

"But it did, Dora." Mika said.

"It looked _nice_ they say, _nice_." Baxter mumbled. Jun rolled her eyes.

"Worst could have been done, Baxter. They might have permed it."

"NO! NOT A PERM!" They all laughed at their friend's eccentricness.

"Hey, how's it going, Whit?" Mika asked. Whitney just sat there on her bed staring blankly.

"Okay," Ivy said. "Time for plane B. Baxter go get the boys, we'll need their muscle."

**- S.A. Boy's -**

"Shika looks dead." Kevin said poking his cheek.

"Well, he's breathing." Tristen said.

"Yeeeah." Kevin said. "How long do you think he'll be out?"

"For the rest of the night at least, maybe even for the rest of tomorrow. He needs to rest up since he loves to sleep so much." Tris said, laying down. The boys had all just changed into their PJ's.

"Is it even healthy to stay asleep for as long as he does?" Riley asked **(Been a while since I called him that).**

"Eh, who knows? I'm no doctor." Kevin said, laying down.

"Got that right." Tristen said, smirking.

"Yeah that's right! You're the doctor here aren't ya Dr. Westerkemp?" Kevin laughed.

"Shove it." Tris muttered, blushing. The two other boys laughed at him.

"How did you do it anyways, man?" Ian asked. "I mean, I couldn't have done it!"

"Wasn't that hard. Plus Rosie needed it, it was to help someone." Tristen said. Riley smiled to himself.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Riley/Ian:** *Smiling to himself* Tristen is… maaaaan… *Eyes go wide* Man is he a nice person? *Laughs nervously* *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

Someone started to pound on their door, making Shika fall out of his bed.

"Awww! Come on!" Shika moaned. Hanzo opened the door from the outside, stepping inside, as well letting in Baxter.

"Hey guys!" She said.

"Baxxxxter, let me sleep!" Shika complained. Baxter giggled.

"Nope sorry!"

"Go to hell!"

"Not to sound rude or anything… but is there a reason why you're here?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah, we need your manly strength!" She flexed her arms.

"Why?" Riley asked.

"CUUZ! Whit Whit won't snap out of her, AHHHGH!" Baxter acted like a zombie.

"Cute." Kevin said sarcastically. Tristan elbowed him. "Ow! Watch it." He laughed.

"You're laughing?" Tristan asked.

"Whatever." Kevin said. Tristan rolled his eyes.

"Come on!" And lead them outside.

**- T.U.'s Boys -**

"Man you okay?" Vince asked Even.

"Yeah man. Just a girl, I can find another one." Even waved it off.

"Like who? Any girl here knows that you're a skeeze." Josh asked.

"What's up with people calling me a "Skeeze"?" They shrugged. "And maybe Kerri, she's kinda cute." Even said. Samuel tensed.

"Ahh… Yeah." Vince said, looking at Samuel.

**- T.U. Girls -**

"Glad she's gone." Kaitlin said, falling on her bed.

"I thought you two were friends?" Deborah asked. Kaitlin scoffed.

"Please, she has the brain of a gold fish." Kaitlin then looked over to the other three girls in the room. "Listen, I'm here to win. We need to pick off the good players. Keep some of the weak ones like Kerri or Mari."

"Mari's tougher than she looks." Deborah defended.

"She's quiet though. And no one would believe that she would be any good." Kaitlin said.

"Yes, some people would." Deborah said. "What are you getting at Kaitlin?" Kaitlin smirked at her.

"We could win this together. With your brains and my strategy, we could get far."

"Till the teams disintegrate and we work on our own." Deborah said. Kaitlin hummed.

"Then how about this," Kaitlin stood up and dropped her voice. "We work together until the teams are gone. How about that?"

"Let me think about it." Deborah said, walking over to the other girls.

**- Confession Cam -**

** Deborah:** If I work with her, I could gain her trust and get far. But I don't trust her. If I don't work with her, she could turn people on me. I have to make up my mind. *Static*

** Kaitlin: ***Smirking* She'd be a good ally. I can make anyone like me, how do you think I got Georgia on my good side? *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Hey Dee!" Kerri said.

"Kerri, do you have to call me that?" Deborah asked plopping down beside her.

"Well you need a nickname don't ya?"

"No," Deborah said. "Not really."

"What was she talking to you about?" Rosie was lying on the bed next to where they were sitting on the ground.

"It's nothing." She answered not wanting to bring them into the hullabaloo.

"Alright." Rose smiled at her.

"How are you feeling now?" Deborah asked, changing the subject.

"Still hurts, but better. Tristen did a really good job; I need to thank him, later." She said.

"What will be doing tomorrow?" Kerri asked.

"Being lazy, for some of you. I for one am scouting out the island." Kaitlin said sitting the edge of Rose's bed.

"I'm going to read." Rosie said.

"No, you have to sleep." Mari said.

"So you're going to be her nurse?" Kaitlin remarked.

"I was told by the paramedics to look after her until she's recovered." Mari told her, Kaitlin frowned.

"Well," She said standing up. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight girls."

"Goodnight." They said.

**- S.A. Boys -**

"This is heavy!" Ian complained.

"Hanzo's carrying the majority of the buckets." Baxter said. Hanzo was carrying three of the five buckets. One in both of his hands and the other one on his head. Ian and Kevin were carrying the other two.

"What are these for anyways?" Shika asked.

"I told you already!" Bax said.

"Riiight." Shika said.

"Come on!" And she ran to her cabin. They attempted to run with the buckets but only Hanzo seemed to be able to do that.

"She doin anything?" Baxter asked, stepping into the cabin.

"Nope," Ivy said. "She's just twitching."

"Grab her." They got Tristan and Shika to drag her out onto the dock, where they laid her down on the edge and poured the ice cold water on her.

"AHHHH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Whiney screamed sitting up.

"To get you up." Mikayla said.

"But _this_ is for good measure." Ivy said, and they pushed her into the lake.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU!" She yelled scrambling out of the water. They laughed and ran away.

**- All Asleep -**

"Make sure you don't wake them up!" Dove whispered as they transported onto the plane **(Which wasn't the plane in TDWT, this one is a small propeller plane.)**.

"What, eh?" Someone asked loudly. Some of them shifted in their sleep.

"Shut it!" A harsh female voice whispered.

"Just get them on before they wake." Dove whispered.

"At least she's better than Chris, eh?" Someone said.

"Please, she's _way_ better, homeschool." A male voice said.

"Come on! This is the last kid, get him on!" The same female voice said.

"Whatever, Queenie." The male's voice was strained.

**- Next Morning -**

"Ugh, my head hurts." Kerri moaned.

"Yes mine too. I think you hit it." Samuel said from his seat beside her. Kerri squeaked and sat up.

"I'm sorry Sammy!"

"Don't call m-ah it's fine, I'm too tired to care."

_**BAAAAANG!**_ A big noise woke them all up.

"What the fuck?" Kevin yelled.

"I don't know. _BUT YOU YELLED IN MY EAR!_" Deborah yelled beside him.

"Clam your tits. I think you just made me deaf, babe." Kevin said.

"Babe? _Babe_? I think I like "_Coffee_ _Girl_" better." She said. Kevin hummed.

"I think I'll call you which ever I prefer, _baby_." He pecked her cheek and quickly jumped over to the empty seat next to Tristan.

"Hey." He said.

"Oh, hey." Tristen jumped.

"Just wake up?" Kevin asked.

"Ah, yeah." Tris said rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry for scaring you then." Kevin smiled at him; Tristen smiled back still waking up.

"It's fine." Tristen murmured, slowly falling asleep.

"_Goooood morning, contestants_!" Dove's voice flowed through the speakers. "_Today we are moving locations! I would tell you where we are going but I don't even know. We will be there in approximately 13 hours to our destination. So buckled up!_"

"Where do you think we'll be going?" Shika asked. **(Gasp le! Shika est éveillé par lui-même pour une fois! Le scandale! Haha like ma French?)**

"I don't know," Mari said. "You should never guess with these people. It might give them ideas."

"Cool." Shika said. "Do you ever talk much?"

"No."

"Cool."

* * *

"So where do you think we're going this week, hmm? Join us next time on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**There you go, I just had Thanksgiving dinner and I feel like a beluga whale! Now, I have been trying to put Josh, Matt, Kaitlin, Mika, and Shika more into the story, I have already gotten Shika –even with his sleeping- in more and now I'm working more on getting the others in more.**

**Love ya!**

**Scar :}**

**P.S. This is the translation for the French; **_**Le gasp! **__**Shika is awake for once by himself! The scandal!**_


	10. SNEEK PEEKERS!

**So I have decided to give you all a little sneek peekers since I have been slacking. Enjoy, and I am very sorry for the delay, I've been feeling off lately, October isn't my month :(  
**

**I don't own Total Drama**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

"Hello and welcome back to a new episode of Total Drama! In our last episode we had out Fear Factor challenge 2.0. We had winners, a lot of them were *Shows surprisingly Shika, Ian, Rosie, Ivy, and Baxter*. And then we had some major fails *Shows Even, Vince, and Georgia*. In the end our _good friend_ Georgia left us *Shows her freak out*. We had some relationships blooming *Shows Riley and Tristen, Rosie and Vince, and Georgia and Even*. Sadly sooomeone seems to be liking two people at the same time*Shows Kevin and Deborah and Tristen and Kevin*. And don't get me started on Even and his little fucked up mind! So join us for even more drama today on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!"

**- Theme Song Plays -**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Riley asked, looking over to a laughing Tristen and Kevin. Rose looked over as well.

"I'm sure they're just talking, they seem like they're friends." She assured him.

"I don't know, girl…" He muttered.

"Why? If I can ask?" She asked him. "Why do you care that Kevin is talking to him?"

"I-I don't!" He stuttered. "He-he's ju…" He faltered. Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Rosie said quietly. "I won't tell." He smiled weakly at her.

**- Confession Cam -**

** (It's in a plan's restroom)**

** Riley/Ian: **I-I'm not gay! I'm not! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Hey Shika! Hey Shika! Hey Shika!" Baxter yelled, running down the aisle.

"Ahh! What do you want, you troublesome girl?" He yelled from being awakened.

"Hi." She waved. Shika groaned.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then hello, now may I go back to sleep, please?"

"Oh surzys!" Bax said. "Bye bye!" And she left.

"Troublesome girl…" He said dosing off.

"Hey!" He was smacked on the head.

"Really?!" Shika said outraged. And looked up to see a lime green Mohawk.

"_Duncan_?" Shika said. "Why are you here?"

"Contract isn't up." He growled.

"And someone misses his girlfriend." Shika remarked. Duncan glared at him, which didn't do much since he was in one of those flit attendant uniforms.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Duncan spat. Shika snorted and promptly fell asleep.

"Eyes up here, kiddos!" Dove said. Like Duncan she was in a black flight attendant uniform. "For the rest of today you will be spending on this plane. Now this plane dose expand all I have to do is press a button. But, you have to actually do something if I press it… and most of the chairs will be gone." And she pushed a red button on the wall. The chairs turned so the all turned to look at each other, the isle row chairs were lowered into the floor leaving the occupants of them on their butts. In the middle of the plane a round bar popped up big enough for them all to sit around. "Have fun, and nothing… 18+ or M, kay?"

"Whatever!" Even called. Dove rolled her eyes and walked into the pilot's area. They all got up and moved to the bar.

"Hey, where's Mari?" Josh asked. They all looked around and spotted her in her seat, clutching the arms and visibly shaking.

"Mari?" Matten asked. Mari made a noise.

"Just don't look out of the windows. Ligit don't, it is so much easier." Mari just kept her eyes closed, and tried to sleep away this nightmare. Matten shrugged. "I tried."

"So," Josh asked. "What now?"

"Let's play a game!" Kerri said.

"What game?" Ivy asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Kaitlin suggested. Deborah looked uneasy.

"Maybe a different game?" Kevin snickered.

"What? Too scared to play a little game of truth or dare?" Deborah scoffed.

"Please."

"Then let's play."

"Fine."

"Good."

"You're such an idiot."

"You know you love me, Coffee Girl." He winked.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP?" Shika bursted. **(Is bursted not a word? My computer says it's not **** and HA HA! Shika shall not sleep so easily! MWAHAHA! :} ) **

"Sheesh, someone's got their knickers in a twist." Even laughed. **(Sorry about this but it's hard to type with a cat cuddling one of your arms :/ But I find this funny, I have a cousin Kevin and he was born a month before my older bro Owen and Owen was supposed to be named Even... kawinkydink?)**

"Ugh, why did I come here?" Shika pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know why did you _come_ here?" Kevin laughed.

"Troublesome boy." Shika mumbled, falling back into the abyss.

"Any who, are we going to play or what?" Kaitlin asked.

"Sure." They agreed. Kaitlin smirked, unknown to the rest of them.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Kaitlin: **I swear, this is just too easy. *smirks* *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

* * *

**And there it is! Hope you like it and all of that stuff. If a OC seems OOC then tell me, please, I'd like to get close to perfection with them. And I still need some challenge ideas, much appreciated if you send me some, PM or review.  
**

**Love ya - my cat is cuddling my arm while I am writing this...  
**

**_Scar :}_  
**


	11. Truth or Dare

**HELLOO! So I'll jump to the point before I forget, sorry for updating this so late, I had a major case of stupid head.**

**I don't own Total Drama; I do own the bedtime story though.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Truth or Dare**

"Hello and welcome back to a new episode of Total Drama! In our last episode we had out Fear Factor challenge 2.0. We had winners, surprisingly a lot of them were. *Shows Shika, Ian, Rosie, Ivy, and Baxter.* And then we had some major fails. *Shows Even, Vince, and Georgia.* In the end our _good friend_ Georgia left us. *Shows her freak out.* We had some relationships blooming *Shows Riley and Tristen, Rosie and Vince, and Georgia and Even*. Sadly sooomeone seems to have taken a liking two people at the same time! *Shows Kevin and Deborah and Kevin and Tristen. * And don't get me started on Even and his little fucked up mind! So join us for even more drama today on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!" Dove said.

* * *

**Theme Song Plays**

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Riley asked, looking over to a laughing Tristen and Kevin. Rose looked over as well.

"I'm sure they're just talking, they seem like they're friends." She assured him.

"I don't know, girl…" He muttered.

"Why, if I can ask?" She asked him. "Why do you care that Kevin is talking to him?"

"I-I don't!" He stuttered. "He-he's ju…" He faltered. Rose squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Don't worry," Rosie said quietly. "I won't tell." He smiled weakly at her.

**- Confession Cam -**

** (It's in a plan's restroom)**

** Riley/Ian: **I-I'm not gay! I'm-I'm not! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Hey Shika! Hey Shika! Hey Shika!" Baxter yelled, running down the aisle.

"Ahh! What do you want, you troublesome girl?" He yelled from being awakened.

"Hi." She waved. Shika groaned.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

"Then hello, now may I go back to sleep, please?"

"Oh surzys!" Bax said. "Bye bye!" And she left.

"Troublesome girl…" He said dosing off.

"Hey!" He was smacked on the head.

"Really?!" Shika said outraged. And looked up to see a lime green Mohawk.

"_Duncan_?" Shika said. "Why are you here?"

"Contract isn't up." He growled.

"And someone misses his girlfriend." Shika remarked. Duncan glared at him, which didn't do much since he was in one of those flight attendant uniforms.

"Watch your mouth, kid." Duncan spat. Shika snorted and promptly fell asleep.

"Eyes up here, kiddos!" Dove said. Like Duncan, she was in a black flight attendant uniform. "For the rest of today you will be spending on this plane. Now this plane dose expand all I have to do is press a button. But, you have to actually do something if I press it… and most of the chairs will be gone." And she pushed a red button on the wall. The chairs turned so the all turned to look at each other, the isle row chairs were lowered into the floor leaving the occupants of them on their butts. In the middle of the plane a round bar popped up big enough for them all to sit around. "Have fun, and nothing… 18+ or M, kay?"

"Can't promise anything, doll!" Even called. Dove rolled her eyes and walked into the pilot's area. They all got up and moved to the bar.

"Hey, where's Mari?" Josh asked. They all looked around and spotted her in her seat, clutching the arms and visibly shaking.

"Mari?" Matten asked. Mari made a noise.

"Just don't look out of the windows. Ligit don't, it is so much easier." Mari just kept her eyes closed, and tried to sleep away this nightmare. Matten shrugged. "I tried."

"So," Josh asked. "What now?"

"Let's play a game!" Kerri said.

"What game?" Ivy asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Kaitlin suggested. Deborah looked uneasy.

"Maybe a different game?" Kevin snickered.

"What? Too scared to play a little game of truth or dare?" Deborah scoffed.

"Please."

"Then let's play."

"Fine."

"Good."

"You're such an idiot."

"You know you love me, Coffee Girl." He winked.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP SO I CAN SLEEP?" Shika bursted.

"Sheesh, someone's got their knickers in a twist." Even laughed.

"Ugh, why did I come here?" Shika pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know why did you _come_ here?" Kevin laughed.

"Troublesome boy." Shika mumbled, falling back into the abyss.

"Any who, are we going to play or what?" Kaitlin asked.

"Sure." They agreed. Kaitlin smirked, unknown to the rest of them.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Kaitlin: **I swear, this is just too easy. *smirks* *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"So who's first?" Kaitlin asked.

"I'll go." Mikayla spoke up.

"Alright, truth or dare?" Kaitlin asked.

"Truth." Mika said.

"Take the fun out of it will ya?" Kevin said.

"Umm… what's your least favorite thing about the person sitting on your right?" Kaitlin decided. Mikayla looked to her right, Even was sitting there. He batted his eyes at her.

"Ah… umm… do- do I _have_ to?" Mika's shyness slipped out.

"Yes." They pressed.

"His attitude I guess…?"

"Hey!" Even objected. "You don't _really_ think that lowly of me, right baby?" He winked at her.

"I kinda do…" Mika mumbled, red faced.

"Just get on with it already you two!" A snarky voice came. Heather came into view, the current campers groaned.

"You _have_ to be kidding me." Josh said. She smirked at them.

"Nope." And she walked out.

"'Least she didn't stay long." Ivy said.

"Can we get this going now?" Jun asked.

"Yeah," Mikayla said. "Umm… Vince! Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I guess." He said.

"Yeah man!" Even cheered.

"Okay," Mikayla said. "How about… I dare you to… Put… a handful of ice in your pants." Vincent groaned.

"Where's the ice?" Josh yelled. Heather carried out a tray of ice and passed it to Vince. Smirking, she walked away.

"Ah, shit." He grumbled.

"C'mon! Shove it in your pants!" Ivy said. "… I bet, that could be dirty in some way or another…"

"Yep." Ian said.

"Well, alrighty." Kerri said. "Go on Vince! Do the dare!" Vince took a hand full of ice and shoved it down his pants, and underwear. His eyes widened so much it seemed like they were going to pop out of their sockets. Then he started to do that really weird dance you when something… let's call it something like the potty dance.

"Holy fucking mother of god!" Vince howled. The others burst out laughing. When the ice finally melted it looked like he wet his pants. "Come on!" He moaned.

"Nice man." Matt said.

Vince sat back down and grunted. "Anyways I get to pick now." He looked around the table at them. "Josh." He decided.

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, dare." Josh said. "But please put in thought that I have a boyfriend."

"Kay man." Vince smiled. "Let's see… a good one. You have a phone, right?"

"Ah, yeah. They lets us keep them." Josh looked at him weird.

"Cool." Vincent grinned. "Then call up one of your friends, and ask if they want to hear a bedtime story. If they do tell them one."

"Really?" Josh asked, when Vince nodded he pulled out his phone. "Who to call though? Mh, family." He clicked something and the phone started to ring (speaker phone).

_"Hello?"_ A young boys voice came through the phone.

"Hey, Miles! It's Joshua."

"_Oh! Hey Josh! We didn't know if you'd call."_ Miles said excitedly through the phone.

"Well I did, so can I ask you something?"

"_Sure! What?_"

"Do you want to hear a bedtime story?"

"_Ahh,_" Miles laughed. "_Sure why not?_"

"Okay so here it goes." Josh said. "So there was a forest, this forest was filled with lots of things, booger eaters, toe munchers, people with hallucinations – and there's worst- a _princess_. This princess was terrible! Always ordering the people of the forest around - "_Give me this! Give me that! Do this! Do that! Wash my toes!_"Horrible person. So one day this beautiful witch came to the forest. The ugly princess was immediately envious. She ordered the people to kill her! The toe munchers tried first, but the witches enchanted talk convinced them otherwise. Then the booger eaters tried, they came to her in her sleep, but were taken with her beauty. Next the people with hallucinations tried… they couldn't find her, they saw a llama – they're still looking for her you know.

So then the princess couldn't find anyone else to do it, so she asked the prince – her husband to do the job for her. And so he did, he scowled the land trying to find the witch that had "hurt" his lovely. This guy is crazy. Anyways, when he found her she was by the lake in the moonlight – that didn't help him try to kill her, no it did not. He was taken into a trance, he walked towards the lake, and you can guess what happened next. So the next day when the princess's husband was presumed dead, she went into a fit. She stormed over to the witches cave, found her chatting with her husband's ghost.

"YOU LITTLE WENCH!" She screeched.

"Yes?" The witch asked calmly.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" The Princess accused.

"I did not," The witch said. "He killed himself. He couldn't stand to see your _ugly_ face anymore."

"PA-LEASE! He loves me!" Princess puss said.

"I'll leave." The prince said, floating off.

"Look! You scared him away! Baby! Come back to me!" The princess ran off following after her dead love.

"I will never understand humans." The witch sighed, picking up a pickled toe - I'm a little rusty. But how was that?" Josh finished.

"_Funny as always Joshua_." An older male's voice said.

"Thanks dad." Josh's smile widened.

"_We miss you here."_ His dad said. "_Love you Josh, good luck_."

"Thanks dad, love you too. Bye."

"_Bye, Josh!_" And he hung up.

"Was that a good story or what?" He asked. Kerri was giggling uncontrollably.

"There is your answer." Deborah said.

"Okay," Josh rubbed his hands together like a mad man. "Who will be the next victim?"

"Shika! Wakey wakey eggs and backy! It's your turn!" Shika ground and sat up.

"Yes?" He said. Josh smirked at him.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth – make it quick." Josh grinned.

"What's the strangest dream you've ever had?" The comedian asked. Shika sat there for a while.

"Koalas." He said finally.

"Gunna expanded on that for us?" Matten asked.

"That's it… koalas…"

"Good for you man." Ian said. Shika grunted and was about to go back to sleep when something wet hit his face.

"You have to ask one of us truth or dare now!" Kerri said.

"Fine, you troublesome girl." He grunted wiping the liquid off of his face. "Kevin, truth or dare?"

Kevin glared at the pineapple head. "Dare."

"Fine," Shika though for a second. "Put on a bra and you have to act what you think is a girl would act like for the rest of the plane ride."

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

Shika smirked. "You heard me."

"Alright," Kevin said. "Who has a spare bra?" The girls shuffled uncomfortably for a moment.

"Fuck it!" Ivy bolted up and grabbed Kevin's hand, dragging him to the back where the bags where. Shika fell back asleep.

"Dude," Ian said. "Don't you want to see this shit?"

"Wake me up when he comes back." Which in reality sounded like, "Wffm meh fup fen fefumsfac."

"Cool story bro." Ian replied. He leaned over to Tristen, and whispered, "What did he say?"

Tristen shrugged. "Probably something about waking him up or something." Kevin then came back, and Shika was woken up.

"I think this would be better if I was drunk." Kevin stated. You could see a bright pink and green, frilly, B sized bra under his white t-shirt.

"Holy shit." Even cracked up. Everyone couldn't help it. Picture a terrifying teenage boy… in a girly bra. Damn, that's _sexy_.

"Nauh uh uh! You have to act like a girl!" Ivy reminded him. Kevin growled at her.

He did a high pitched giggle and twirled his short hair. "_Like that is, like soo cool!_" He said in a high pitched voice.

"That's a hella funny! – Oh shit-" Ian fell off his chair.

"Holy. _Shit_." Matten said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !" Baxter… said. "BEST DARE EVER!" Kevin sat down, fixing his bra.

"Yeah, yeah," He grumbled. "Anyways… _Deborah_, truth or dare?"

She pursed her lips, "Truth."

"Alright-"

"GIRL VOICE!"

"Fine," Kevin said. "_Who has the biggest balls you've ever seen?_"

Deborah stared. "Excuse me?" She asked. "I don't think I heard you right."

"_OH, you heard right. Who has? The biggest balls. You've. Ever. Seen?_"

**- Confession Cam -**

**Mikayla: **Ah… no, Kevin. Bad idea. *Static*

**Rose:** Kevin… *shakes head* *Static*

**Ivy:** *Face palm* Can you get anymore stupid? *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"No, I haven't seen anyone's _balls_, you idiot." Deborah snapped. Kevin laughed at her.

"Really? I don't believe you." Deborah's eyes flashed.

"What are you exactly calling me then?" She asked deathly calm.

"_Guess_." He said.

"You're such a dick, Kevin." She spat at him. "I have never had sex, you buffoon. I am no _whore_, if that is what you are implying."

"May-" Kevin started but Kerri elbowed him, giving him a hard look. Deborah sat back glaring at him.

"So," She said. "Kerri, truth or dare?"

"Dare I guess?" Kerri said.

"Act out a comical ad." Deborah told her. Kerri looked stumped for a second before jumping up and walking away from the circle.

"Hello, ladies." She said in a deep voice, trying to look, like a man **(A sexy man?)**. "Look at your man, now back to me, now back at your man, now back to me." She walked over to Mika and Even. "Sadly, he is not me." Kerri said motioning over to Even. "But he could be if he stopped using laddies scented body wash and switched to Old Spice, he could smell like he's me." Everyone laughed at Evens affronted face. Kerri then walked over to Jun and Ivy. "Look down, back up, where are you? You're on a boat with the man your man could smell like. What's in your hand, back at me. I have it, it's an oyster with two tickets to that thing you love so much. Look again," She grabbed a bunch of peanuts on the counter and let them run through her fingers. "The tickets are now diamonds." Kerri walked- no, strutted around the group of teens and back to her seat. "Anything is possible when your man smells like Old Spice and not a lady. I'm on a horse." She winked at the end. Everyone started to laugh.

"Tight, eh!" Ezekiel said coming into the room. "Truth or dare, eh? NICE, eh!"

"Whatever, homeschool." Kaitlin waved him off. "Anyways, it's your turn to ask, Kerri."

"Alrighty!" Kerri pursed her lips. "Ivy!" Kerri yelled.

"Kerri!" Ivy yelled back.

"Truth or dare!" Kerri yelled.

"Dare!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Okay!"

"Will this stop!"

"I don't know!"

"We-"

"Shut up!" Shika yelled.

"Well, aren't _your_ knickers in a twist today." Ivy commented. Shika snorted and went back to sleep. Kerri laughed.

"So dare, yes?" Ivy nodded. "Okay, um,-" The intercom turned on.

"_Sorry for the inconvenience, but we will be landing somewhere in Russia due to some mechanical malfunctions. So, everyone may want to get into snow gear. It's chilly out there._" Dove's voice went through the intercom.

"Russia?" Josh asked.

"Were we even told where we were going before?" Whitney asked.

"Nope!" Baxter said popping the "p". Whitney shrugged.

"It sucks that we didn't get to finish!" Kerri complained. Sam put a hand on her arm. Kerri looked at it, blushed beet red and looked away so she wasn't able to see Samuel blush a little as well.

"They're so cute." Rose whispered.

"Yeah," Kaitlin said in monotone. "The _cutest_."

* * *

**I did it! I finished it! Sorry for the wait, I truthfully didn't know how to keep this going. I should be updating more regularly now, it does take a while to write these though, especially when there's a challenge.**

**BYE :D,**

_**Scar :}**_

_**P.S. Cake pops are confusing to make…**_


	12. WHY Does This Happen?

Hi, some bad news. My Word isn't working, so I can't use it. At. All. It sucks majorly, yes I know, and here's the worst part, I can't finish chapter 9 until I fix the problem. I don't know when I'll be finishing it because of that, but I'll see what I can do. I would just re-write it, but I got a pretty large portion done on the Word, and I liked how it was written.

I'll see if I can make little short type things in the mean time for you guys, you've waited long enough for the next chapter. It just seems to be one problem after the other.

Bye,

_Scar :}_


	13. Circus 101

**Thank you for your patents with this chapter, it took me WAY too long to write it, and I take full blame. But for now enjoy the new chapter!**

**I don't own TD.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Circus 101**

"Holy s-shit, it's cold." Matt said shivering. Vince patted him on the back.

"It isn't that bad." He said. "I've seen worst winters."

"What? You're in a sweater and a windbreaker!" Matt protested.

"Yeah, mittens and a hat too." Vince said motioning to his white wool accessories. "Plus I'm from Alberta, where you from?"

"F-Florida." Vince laughed.

"If you're that used to warn weather you should have brought more than a jacket, Matt." Vince patted his back again and walked off.

"What do you think we'll be doing here?" Rose asked. She was in dark grey pants, a purple and black plaid jacket, a purple hat, and purple boots.

"I don't know but isn't snow awesome!" Baxter said rolling around in the snow.

"What are you doing?" Shika asked her. "You're not even in snow gear, get up!" Shika wore a white fleece jacket, white snow pants, and white boots.

"But its _**snow**_!" Baxter said. She started to dig a hole in the snow and sat in it. "I'm going to make a fort." She decided.

Shika sighed and Rose laughed lightly.

"How are you not cold?" Tristen asked. He was in a white, puffy snowboarding jacket, a black beanie, and fingerless gloves. "Its -5 out here."

"I'm pretty warm, bro." Ian smirked. Ian had on a red DC hoodie, grey sweatpants, red Jordan's, and black fingerless gloves.

"_How_?" Tristen asked exasperated. "_I'm_ still cold." Ian smiled.

"Maybe I can warm you up." He said. Both of them blushed beet red.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Ian:** *Still red* He-he was cold, man! W-what do you expect me to do, bro...? Don't answer that. *Static*

**Tristen:** *Biting lip and blushing* He couldn't… could he? *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"S-sure." Tristen said. "If you want to!" He said as an afterthought. Ian smiled nervously and pulled Tristen under his arm. Tristen only blushed some more, though he smiled a little.

"They're so cute!" Kerri said to Rose, running over to her with Mari and Deborah trailing behind her. She had on a black hoodie with fur on the ends of the hood and sleeves, a pair of skinny jeans, and knee high boots.

"Who?" Rosie asked.

"Them." Kerri whispered pointing to Ian and Tristen. Rose smiled.

"I do have to agree." Deborah said. She walked up to them in a jade trench coat, thin black leather gloves, long pants, a green and yellow plaid scarf tucked into the front of her jacket, sleek black earmuffs, and small black boots.

"I just hope Ian or Tristen makes a move." Rose muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mari asked. She wore a white jacket, a white toque, black leggings, and a pair of boots.

Rose looked taken back. "Nothing." Rose said quickly.

Deborah was about to say something when Dove walked out of the plane with Gavin. Dove was in a tan parka with fur around the edges, a brown scarf around her neck, mittens, a furry wolf hat, and moccasin boots. "Hello everyone, you all remember Gavin." Gavin waved at them. He was in an oversized, puffy, purple coat with fur on the cuffs and hood, black, slim jeans, Timberland boots, black gloves, a black and purple stripped scarf, and a purple beanie over some earmuffs. Dove opened her mouth again to speak, but was cut off by Kaitlin.

"What's our challenge and why is he here?" She said. Kaitlin was in her regular clothes, shivering her butt off.

"If you would let me speak-" Dove started.

"Get on with it then!" Kaitlin sapped.

"Do you need a time out? Trust me; I'll give you one, a permanent one!" Dove sneered. Kaitlin clenched her jaw.

"Whoa, girls," Gavin said, stepping in between the two. "Let's just chill. Heh. _Chill_." Dove shook her head with a small smile.

"Anyways," Dove said. "If there are no further _interruptions_-" She glared at Kaitlin. "We'll get started. Okay, so since Chris is meeting us in our original destination, I got Gavin here to help out today. So today we're going on a hike the first portion of the day, and then since I have some connections here, I got us some _special_ seats in a circus."

"So… there's no real challenge today?" Kevin asked sceptically. He had an orange parka on. Dove just shrugged.

"Sweet! No challenge!" Even high-fived Vince who was next to him. He wore a white coat, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"I don't believe it." Samuel said. "We've had our free time. We should have a challenge now." He wore a fake leather jacket, black pants, and black boots.

"Always the smart one, Samuel." Dove commented.

"So… there is a challenge?" Even groaned.

"Hey, you signed up for this. Follow me!" Dove turned and started walking down the hill but stopped. "Wait!" She yelled and turned around. "Where's Hanzo?" Everyone looked around, but they didn't see him.

"This isn't good." Dove mumbled. She felt a tap on her should and turned around, Hanzo's face was there which made Dove jumped.

"Ah! Hanzo! Don't do that!" He had swapped his black ninja attire for a full white one.

"I am sorry." He said.

Dove waved it off. "It's fine. J-just stay with someone while we walk. Don't feel like getting a law suit because we lost someone's kid." They resumed walking.

"How do you do it? Go invisible?" Jun asked Hanzo. Hanzo just kept walking, not saying a word. "Fine." Jun said walking over to Deborah. Hanzo looked over to her in mild confusion.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Hanzo: ***Blink* *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Keep up!" Dove yelled. "And try not to trip." And that is when Matt fell face forwards into the snow. Dove muttered something and kept walking.

Vince grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up. "C'mon man."

"I'm okay." Matt muttered.

**- Scene Change -**

"Hello." Jun said. She wore black pants, jacket, and boots.

"Hello, Jun." Mika greeted. Mika looked over at her. She wore a black jacket and tights over her normal clothes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Jun said bluntly. She marched up ahead in silence.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Mika: **What happened to _her_? *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Jun," Mika jogged to catch up with the fast paced girl.

"Yes?"

"What happened? You weren't like this a minute ago." Mika stated.

Jun shrugged. "I don't like the cold." Jun replied flippantly. Mika gave an analyzing look.

"Alright." Mika dropped it.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Mika: ***Crossed arms* I'm going to find out what's wrong. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Yo." Ivy said to the two girls, popping up behind them. Ivy had a black parka with fake fur on the edges, black snow pants, and brown fluffy boots.

"Hello." Jun said blankly. The other girls looked at her in confusion.

Ivy turned to her opponent and made signals motioning to Jun. Mika just shrugged. Ivy did the same and walked backwards.

"Well - ah - see ya later." She said slowly.

"Goodbye." Jun said. Ivy made a face and moved back to walk with Matt and Vince.

"Hey, how are my opponents today?" She asked the boys.

"Fine, thank you." Vince said.

"A-alright, I guess." Matt stuttered. Ivy smirked.

"Sure about that, bro?" She said.

"Yeah." Matt said stronger.

**- Scene Change -**

"You're not mad still right?" Mika asked jogging over to a disgruntled Whitney.

Whitney narrowed her eyes slightly at the girl. She had on a black jacket with a hoodie underneath, red gloves, and black hiking boots. "_No_," She said sarcastically. "Not at _all_." Mikayla rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You can't stay mad at us for long. You know that!" Whitney smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Sure, sure, whatever." Mika nudged her repeatedly.

"See! See! You're _smiling_!" She jumped up and down in joy. Whitney tried to suppress a smile, but failed miserably at it.

**- Scene Change -**

"So, how much longer do we have to keep walking?" Even panted and they walked up a steep hill.

"Not that much longer." Dove called back. "We just have about a kilometer to go or so."

"A kilometer?" Josh asked. He wore a black hoodie and a dark blue jacket with red mittens. (FINISHED!)

"Yeah, not that much longer." Dove said. "Though with those slow pokes we may never get up the hill." She jabbed her thumb back at Rose who was having troubles getting up the steep hill.

"Hurry up already!" Kevin yelled back at the fumbling girl. Vince looked back at him.

"Hey, cut her some slack." And he jogged down to where she was.

"Hey," Vince said to her. She looked up at him through her fogged up glasses.

"Hi." She said.

"Need help?" He held out a hand for her. Rosie blushed like a pink rose.

"Thanks," She muttered taking Vincent's hand. He tugged her up with a little too much strength. She tumbled down onto him, making it so he fell as well. Vince grunted as his back hit the ground.

Rose's blush intensified when she saw her position on top of his chest.

"Umm," She said. He opened his eyes just too see her face inches from his.

"Ah, hi." Vince blushed.

"Come on, Love Birds!" Baxter yelled from the top of the hill. "Get up! You can smooch later!" She made kissy noises making them blush even more and scramble up to their feet.

"We-I-um-" They said at the same time.

"Just get up here!" Dove yelled. "I can see the location!" Vince helped Rose run up the hill with the least amount of falling.

"Took you long enough." Even muttered to Vince once they got to the top.

"Sorry, I was helping her." He defended. Even smirked at him and said nothing more.

"Alright! Gather around!" Dove yelled. They all looked over to her. "Now that I have your attention let me show you the next challenge!" She motioned over the hill for them to look.

"Whoa..." Matt breathed.

"Welcome to Circo Della Notte!"

"LIGHTS!" Baxter yelled looking at the large tents at the bottom of the hill. She grabbed Shika's hand and dragged him down the hill with her.

"Hey! Let go, you trobleso-whoa!" Pineapple Head said as he toppled over and fell down the hill.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Shika:** *Spits out a bunch of snow* that troublesome girl. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

**- Scene Change -**

"Welcome friends!" A Russian girl in front of the main tent greeted them. She was in a ring-masters uniform. "I hope you had a good trip, yes?"

"You could say that." Samuel muttered.

"Good!" The Russian girl clapped her hands. "Follow me!" She tunes and walked into the large tent. The contestants shrugged and followed her in.

The lights were out when they came in. "Oof!" Ivy grunted. "Who put this log here?"

"That wasn't a _log_." A voice grunted. Ivy blotted up.

"Whoa, bro! Sorry!" She yelped.

"It's fine." The person got up and made rustling noises.

"Anyways," The voice said. "Lights! *Clap* *clap*" A spot light beamed on the middle of the tent, showing a young man next to a tiger. He opened the mouth and slipped his head in and let the tiger gently bite down. Some of the contestants gasped. The tiger growled and bit down a little harder. The man tutted at the tiger and the tiger let up. The man lifted his head out of the mouth of the tiger and bowed towards the contestants who clapped in return.

"Дом огней, пожалуйста!" He called up to the rafters. All of the lights in the tent came on and he walked over to them, closing curtains to cover the rest of the area behind him. "Welcome to my circus! I am Valentin Zeif, and I am the ring master here at Circo Della Notte, or in your language, The Night Circus. This is my sister, Zela." He motioned to the young girl.

"Today we will be testing your strengths and mind." Valentin continued. "We have set up some special events for you to complete. Any questions?" Hands shot up. "Okay, how many of you have worthwhile questions." More than half the hands went down. Valentin laughed. "Yes, you." He pointed to Kaitlin.

"Can we just start this already, please?" She asked nicely. Deborah glanced at her sceptically.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Deborah: **Where did _this _Kaitlin come from? *Static*

**Kaitlin:** *Smirking* I'll have them like putty in my hands *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Yes, we must be starting." Dove cut in. "We do have a time limit."

"Of course. Follow me!" Valentin turned and walked through the curtains once more. The teens followed.

"What do you think we'll be doing?" Tristen asked.

"Not sure, man. But I think it'll be hella fun!" Ian told the shorter male. Tristen raised an eyebrow at him but said nothing. "What? Why ya looking at me like that?" Tristen chuckled. Ian grinned a little.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Ian:** I'm not really sure what the fucks happenin, but hey? I'm not doin so bad. *Smirks then face goes blank* T-that's not what I-I meant, bro. You know I don't roll that way. Heh. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Whoa..." Baxter breathed out once more. Shika heard this and backed away from her. "It's a tight rope! And a diving board! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She tried to run up to the latter but was caught by the waist by two sets of arms.

"PUT ME DOWN! IWANTTOGOUPTHELATTERANDGOACR OSSTHETHINGYTHENGOTOTHEDIVIN GBOARDTHENJUMPOFFOFTHEBOARDT HENGOWHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!" Baxter yelled.

"Ah, no." Two twins said. The twins set her down and moved away from the upset girl.

"Everyone over here!" Valentin called them over to the latter. "This is where you shall start. You will climb the latter and go up to the top with a partner. There, as you can see, are two ropes across from each other. You will be supporting each other while you move across the rope until you reach the next part. If you fall, don't worry, there is a net. All though, the rope is thirty feet up into the air, and the net is twenty feet below it, so be careful. Lillianah, would you like to continue?" Valentin asked Dove. She glared back at him.

"_Lillianah_?" Even snickered. Lillianah turned her glare onto him, he shut up.

"For the next part of your challenge you will be diving from fifty feet up in the air into a pool that has a suitable depth. You must make it through this whole course to get a single point for your team. That means _both _of you have to make it threw to get _one _point. Understood? Yes? Good." She looked over the group. "Now, who wants to go first?"

"We'll do it!" Baxter grabbed Shika's hand and tugged him up to the front.

"What?" Shika asked waking up. "Oh, fuck no!"

"Perfect!" Dove clapped. "Up you get!" Valentin helped them start up the latter.

"C'mon!" Baxter yelled down to Shika. She was already at the top.

"I think I'll take my time." He hissed underneath his breath.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Shika: **That little troblesome*BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE P!* girl. *Static*

**Baxter: ***Jumping up and down* this is so fuuUUUUuuuUUuUuUuUuuUuUn! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"Alright, I'm up here." Shika grumbled.

"Cool! C'mon, grab my hands." Baxter held up her hands and stood on her side of the platform. Shika twisted up his face but took a hold of her hands. They slowly stepped upon the ropes.

"Whoa." Shika said falling slightly forwards. Baxter pushed back on him.

"Hey! No pushing! TEAMWORK, PINEAPPLE! TEAMWORK!" Shika rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." They inched across the rope until they were on the other side.

"Okay," Shika said. "That's over. What's next again?" He leaned against a pole, his chest heaving.

"We dive now!" Baxter took a hold of his hand once more and pulled him up a few more flights of stairs. "And this is where we jump!"

"Okay!" Valentin yelled up from the ground. "Now you just have to jump into the White Russian!"

"Excuse me?" Shika asked taken back.

"It's a drink!" Dove yelled. "But it's alcoholic, so don't open your eyes!"

"Are you kidding me?" Shika muttered under his breath.

"Nope!" Baxter yelled. "Let's go!" She jumped off the platform pulling him off as well.

Shika yelled in surprise at the fast approaching pool of vodka and coffee. **(It said there was some sort of coffee liquid in it, I skimmed.)** He belly flopped as he hit the liquor.

"Ahhhh-gggggggh." He groaned as he sunk into it. Baxter jumped up out of the liquid and did a dance.

"That was sooooooooooo COOL!" She sniffed her arm. "And I smell like vodka!"

Dove laughed as they got Shika out of the pool. "And who will be the next two?" She asked.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Kerri tried to persuade Deborah. But she wasn't having it.

"Not right now, in a few more goes." She told her pouting friend.

"What?" Kevin called over to her, his voice teasing. "Can't take heights?" Deborah lifted her nose in the air and crossed her arms.

"Of course I can!"

"Then go up there!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Then go!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Grea-!"

"As much as I love seeing this, please just get your asses up there." Samuel cut them off.

"Fine!" Deborah and Kevin snapped.

"_**GO**_!" The rest of them yelled back.

Deborah glared one last time at Kevin and followed Kerri up. When they were at the top they began making their way across the rope.

"So you hate him right?" Kerri asked Deborah.

"Yes, what type of question is that?" Deborah snapped. Kerri shrugged. "Watch your feet."

"I don't know, I was just clarifying." Kerri told her friend.

"Well I-AH!" Deborah screamed as they lost their footing and fell into the net below.

"Aww, that's too bad girls," Dove told them lowering the net. "But, alas, no point!" Deborah scowled at the host and marched off to the bleachers where a wet Shika and Baxter sat. Kerri followed her fuming friend.

"Next!" Josh and Kaitlin went up next. They made it across the rope fine but almost missed the pool. _Almost_.

"AH! My _eyes_!" Josh yelled as he stepped out of the pool. Dove handed him a hot towel to press to his eyes.

"Just hold that there, it'll help." Dove told him. "And so far you are tied with one, next pair!" Ivy pulled Ian up with her.

"So..." She drawled as they made their way across the rope.

"Sooo... what?" Ian said back.

"Do you like him, Tristen I mean?" Ivy cut to the chase.

"W-what?" Ian sputtered almost falling backwards. Ivy leaned back a bit to steady them.

"Watch it will you?" She told him. "And ya heard me, man." Ian's face went red.

"Well-I-um-we-um-I-" They hit the side of the platform and fell onto the wood. "-Let's go!" Ian said running up the stairs.

Ivy narrowed her eyes at him but ran up too. They jumped into the pool and made it.

"Whoa," Ian said stepping out of the pool. "That stuffs _strong_." He coughed.

"Yup, now get your butt over there." Dove pointed towards the benches. "Next!" She shrieked.

"What the hell?" Even covered his ears.

"I'm Fowl. Now UP!" Whitney grabbed Kevin's hand and yanked him up out of fear for what the host might do.

"Did you _have _to do that?" He hissed at her. "I was having a very nice conversation."

"I'm sorry if I panicked." She snapped back.

"Sorry doesn't cut it sweetheart." Kevin lashed. Climbing up onto the platform.

"Come on." Whitney said stepping onto the rope watching as Kevin did the same.

"Couldn't you have picked someone else?" Kevin snapped at her.

"Can you just shut up for once?" She asked him.

"Can't you? I wouldn't mind never hearing your voice again." He hissed. Whitney was getting fed up with him.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Whitney: **This kid is getting annoying. *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"And you know what-" Whitney cut Kevin off.

"That's it." Whiney said pushing forwards so Kevin would fall off. The fault to her plan was that Kevin brought her down with him.

"Oww," She groaned as she fell on top of him.

"Please," Kevin coughed from beneath her. "You're not the one with a girl falling on _you_."

"Oooh, sore spot got hit, Whitney?" Dove teased as the two got off. "But sadly, нет смысла."

"What?" The contestants asked her.

"No point." Valentin translated for them.

"Oooh..."

"Next two?" No one stepped up. "So I have to pick now? Fine. Mari and Even you're up!"

Even didn't get across the rope without trying to flirt with Mari and Mari didn't make it across it either.

"Vince and Matt!"

"Crap." Matt muttered. Vince patted his back.

"C'mon, dude." They made it across the rope but Vince had a hard time getting Matt to jump into the pool.

"I thought you were scared of planes!" Vince exclaimed.

"It's high up though!"

"Suck it up and go!" Vince yelled. LOUD.

"Oh sh-" Matt kind of fell off the platform into the pool.

"Well, that worked." Vince mumbled to himself and jumped into the vodka.

"Good job, boys!" Valentin congratulated them. "Your teams are once more tied for two!"

"Pick the next two for the S.A.'s, I need water."

"Ah. You," Valentin pointed to Hanzo. "And you." He then pointed to Tristen.

Tristen made an internal noise. Hanzo walked up next to him and motioned to the latter. "Oh, yeah." Tristen muttered. They made their way up the rope where Hanzo let Tristen take his time **(He's a ninja, he could get across that thing 1 second tops)**. Not much talking happen, only Hanzo's encouraging nods to Tristen whenever he'd slip a little.

"Now here comes the fun part." Tristen said as they stepped up to the edge of the diving board. "Ready?" He asked Hanzo who nodded. "Alright. Jeromino!" (Let's pretend I spelt that right!)Tristen yelled as he and Hanzo jumped. They landed in the pool.

"Good job, boys!" Dove said coming back. "Now Rose and Samuel, go!" They made their way up, moving across the rope slowly.

"Scary, right?" Rose said softly to Samuel as they reached the end.

"Mmm." Sam acknowledged. They made their way off and onto the diving platform.

"On three?" Samuel asked looking over the edge. Rosie nodded.

"One..." Rose said.

"Two..." Samuel said. Rose grabbed his hand and they prepared to jump.

"Three!" They jumped. Sam's arm hit the edge of the pool and there was a _crack_.

"AH! My arm!" He yelled. Dove and Valentin rushed over and got him out. They looked at him arm, it wasn't bent. But when they touched it Samuel cried out in pain.

"It may be fractured." Dove told him. "I'll take him, you take over Valentin." He nodded and Dove ushered Sam out of the room.

"Now," He clapped. "We just have you two left, yes? Well, up!" Mika scrambled to the latter as did Jun. They were almost half way across the rope and had a pretty good chance of winning when something started to snap. And no, not the jazzy snap, _no_, _no_, the bad snap of a rope. They fell with a scream.

"Hmm, I knew we needed something new." Valentin muttered to himself. "Any who! Tiebreaker time! We must get Estrella out once more! Out! Out!" He yelled at Jun and Mika who were still in the net, tangled.

"Hurrying!" Mika yelled back. They finally got out when Valentin came back with the tiger.

"This is Estrella. He is an Indian tiger I picked up, very nice looking. You have to pick someone to stick your head into his mouth."

"Crazy guy say what?" Kaitlin said.

"I agree." Even said.

"Pick someone already!"

"I'll do it!" Baxter stepped up,

"Are you crazy?" Shika hissed at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and stepped up.

"No, no, not you." Valentin objected.

"Awwwe, why not?" Baxter whined.

"I changed my mind, I will pick." He pointed to Whiney and Deborah. "You two, both annoying, come over her." The two slowly walked up to the ring master and the large tiger sitting on a stool.

"Open." He commanded. The tiger complied opening his large jaw. Whitney and Deborah paled.

"Come forwards." He walked towards them when they didn't move and pulled them until they were in front of Estrella. "Now, get your head as close as you can." The tow stunned girls started to lean in slowly. Estrella started to growl. Whiney flinched away a little, but kept going. The growling got louder and the girls tried not to move away. Estrella didn't like them apparently and bit at their heads. Whiney screamed and fell back. Deborah was frozen in place.

"Yelling girl's team wins!" Valentin called out. The Untouchables cheered for Deborah, who in return was still frozen in place.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Ivy: **Well, that sucks, man *huffs* *Static*

**Shika: **I did that for nothing? *Static*

**Whitney: ***Rocking back and forth* Tiger… good tiger… *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

**- Shows Dove outside the Tent -**

"Seems like someone may have a new fear. Join us next time for our bonfire ceremony on, Total. Drama. Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**This took way too long for me to finish. Sometimes I wish there wasn't such thing as school and friends and work and all of that stuff. But yes, I hope you liked it, it was pretty fun to write, and I'm trying to find more spots for Deborah Dove fights. And my Word is fixed so I will be able to write more frequently for this story. **

**And the people you can vote for this week are:**

**Ian, Tristen, Kevin, Hanzo, Shika, Jun, Ivy, Mika, Whitney, and Baxter.**

**Remember you can vote either via review or PM.**

**And REVIEW!**

**Love ya,**

_**Scar :}**_


	14. The Third Bonfire Ceremony

**Did I do this not a month later? Yeah… I'm working on that.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Third Bonfire Ceremony**

"Jeez, it's really cold out here." Shika shivered. "I can't even fall asleep." He grumbled.

"Awww, _poor baby_." Ivy cooed snickering. Shika glared at her and pulled his coat even more around him and put his face in his arms.

"I for once agree with Pineapple Head." Kevin grunted.

"Shut it, I'm trying to sleep."

"Too bad!" Dove came up and yelled in his ear.

"Fuck you!" Shika yelled muffled by his arms. Dove laughed.

"Follow me; we have to start the ceremony!" Dove lead them to around the front of the tent they were given and to the back of the lot where there was a big fire with pillows all around it.

"PILLOWS!" Baxter yelled and hopped onto one.

"They're actually warm." Tristen's said sitting down on one.

"What'd ya expect?" Ian asked sitting down next to him. Tristen mocked concentration.

"Hmmm... Maybe a _wet _pillow?" He laughed. Ian ducked his head and chuckled a little.

"Yeah," He said blushing.

"Alright! Listen up!" Dove called once everyone was situated. "Since we are on location, we had to find something, so when I give you a..." She fumbled around in her pockets cursing. She pulled out nine silver rings. "When I give you a ring, you are safe form elimination this week. And I convinced the producers about the elimination safe-thingy's and I got them to be something like memorabilia, you keep it to signify how long you have been in the competition. -"

"What about the first two eliminations?" Mika asked.

"You ate those." Dove smirked. "Anyways, let's get started!"

**- Confession Cam -**

**Ian: **Dude I vote Whitney, bro! Come on seriously...man I wish we won! What if they vote Tristen! I don't think that's possible with his sweet personality...cute fac- I mean like in a bro way ya'kno? He pretty cool so people surely ain't gonna kick out my bro. *laughs nervously* *static*

**Whitney:** *Looks pissed off* I am sooooo voting for Kevin, and as soon as I find that tiger I'm making myself a new pair of boots, jeans, and just maybe a new winter coat! *Queue purring from outside the make-up tent* *Whitney whimpers* *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

"The first rings goes too... Hanzo, Tristen, and Baxter." They caught them and checked them out. Ian let out a little sigh. Ivy eyed him suspiciously. "The next rings go to Ivy, Mika, Shika, and Ian." They caught them.

"What?" Whitney exclaimed. Kevin smirked. "I wouldn't be smirking _Kevin_, you're on the block too." Whit sneered at him.

Kevin's expression only got smugger, but he didn't make a comment.

"Look who we got here," Dove started. "Kevin, you were in the bottom three the last time, and you don't seem to make all that many friends." She gave a pointed glance at Whitney. Kevin shrugged. Dove turned to Whitney. "And Whitney, your temper seems to be getting the best of you. Not a smart move in this competition. And so forth, the final marsh… _ring_ goes to…

..."

..." Whitney glared at Kevin. He smirked at her.

..."

..."

..."

Kevin." Dove threw him the last silver ring. Whitney gasped **(that sounded so fucking cliché)** and bolted up.

"That can't be right! He-he fixed it!" Whitney accused. Kevin grew smugger by the minute.

"Ooooh, tough break, Little Miss Priss." **(That is a name that was given to me by my mother when I was in grade three, what can I say? I was a… stubborn child)** Kevin smirked. Whitney glared at him.

"This is all your fault!"

"And _how_ is that?" He asked the fuming girl.

Whitney looked panicked and made sharp movements. "It-it just is! It's _your_ fault that we fell; it's your fault that we _lost_!" Kevin rolled his eyes at her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's all _my_ fault." Kevin scoffed. "Go feed that load of shit to another poor loser."

Whitney looked murderous. "Why you little-" Ian and Hanzo grabbed her and pulled her back.

"That's enough." Dove butted in. "Джошуа! Возьмите Уитни и привести ее к грузовику! Это время для ее оставить." She yelled over to a hand, he came over and brought her to a truck. And by brought her over I mean lifted her up while she thrashed in his arms and then threw her in the truck. The car started up and Whitney popped up to the window and banged on it yelling something probably very _very_ derogatory.

"Well," Dove started as they watched the truck drive away. "Off to bed I would say… yes, bed sounds nice. Goodnight!" And with that she walked off.

"That was a nice show, eh?" Kevin laughed.

"Imma miss that crazy cat." Baxter pouted.

"Why?" Ian asked. Baxter just shrugged and pouted more.

"I'm going to bed." Shika muttered and walked back to the tent. The others soon followed.

**- Scene Change -**

"That… was satisfying." Kevin said as he flopped down on the cot.

"What was?" Vince asked.

"Whitney is out." The rocker said.

"She is?" Deborah asked from her cot. "I would have thought it would have been you leaving." She muttered.

"What was that?" Kevin asked sweetly. Deborah grunted – quite un-lady like – and snuggled up in her blankets. "That's what I thought."

"Just shut up so I can go to bed." Even groaned.

"Yeah." They chorused – well the few awake did.

"Fine. Shy girl! Turn off the lights." He ordered Rose. She looked up from the book she was reading and did as she was told.

"Hey-" Vince started but halted when Deborah shook her head.

"It's too late for an argument, just go to bed." She whispered to him. He nodded and pulled the blanket over him as Rosie turned off the light.

**- Scene Change -**

"Hey," Tristen poked Ian. Ian groaned and rolled over.

"Hey." He poked him again.

"Wha?" Ian whispered back weakly.

Tris smirked. "What do you think'll happen tomorrow?"

"Idn't kno… maybe..." He took a deep breath."... somwher else?" He muttered back sleepily.

"Maybe." Tristen bit his lip but snorted when he heard Ian snore lightly in his sleep.

"Goodnight Ian, sleep tight."

* * *

"That's all folk's!" Dove said. "Jon us next time on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

**It's really short I know. *holds hands up* don't shoot me! S-shot… Chris! Yeah- shit no- not Chris. Damn. Shoot Jake! He's an ass! **

**There was a lot of TristenxIan in this one... :3 I kinda want to make up a name for them... oh god... I have become attached with something I'm doing and making happen... _WHAT_?**

**The next chapter should be up in a week and a half at latest. I'm setting a time line for myself this time; hopefully I'll stick to it. And please, hold me too it. I'm a major procrastinator. Oh, jeez, it really is late I just said "I am the procrastinator" in the Terminator voice… oy vei… that's probably not how it's spelt… Alright, beddy-bye time for me.**

**Goodnight,**

_**Scar :}**_

**P.S. Who's Jake?... It's late.**

**(Ha! That rhymed! I'm an owl)**


	15. Run Maggots! Run!

**Note: I am putting up a poll (please vote on it) that you can vote to who you'd like back in the game, I'll be adding the names that get voted out until I put up the chapter where I put said person in. And the poll should already be up.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in it, I re-read it like a million times when I was fact checking, but I wasn't really looking for grammar or things like that, but I think I got it.**

**I don't own Total Drama.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Run Maggots! Run!**

"Hello! Welcome back!" Dove said standing outside in the snow in front of a blazing fire. "Last time on Total Drama we had a little malfunction with the plane and I called up some help and we had a first row seat in the circus! We had many mishaps with this challenge *shows Whitney pushing off Kevin, Mika and Jun falling a broken rope, and Samuel hurting his arm*. But! We did have some very nice examples of teamwork *shows Hanzo and Kevin, Ian and Ivy, and Vince and Matten*. But, in the end, The Untouchables won after a tie breaker that involved someone becoming "paralyzed" and a very scary tiger *shows Deborah with her head close to a tiger's mouth*. And we had to say goodbye to Whitney... though, don't miss her all that much *shows her fit*. Yikes! Anyways, come and join us this time on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!"

* * *

"Ow," Josh groaned as he sat up. "Did I sleep in a rock?" He asked.

"I don't know, did you?" Kerri asked.

"I don't know…" Josh looked at her confused.

"Then maybe you didn't." Kerri said simply.

"Oookay then."

**- Scene Change -**

"Good morning!" Baxter yelled.

"Hey!" Even yelled back into his pillow. "Shut up!" Baxter pouted comically and snook over to his cot and yelled in his ear:

"How about "no"?!" She sat back as even shot up and swung his arms around like a rag doll.

"Fuck you!" Even yelled at the laughing red-head.

"Well, no luck of getting back to sleep I see." Shika mumbled.

"My sentiments exactly, dear Watson." Tristen commented. Shika looked over to him and stared.

"What?" Tristen asked. Shika shook his head.

"I'm goin to sleep." Shika buried his face back into the pillow.

Tristen scrunched up his face. "Isn't that a little contradictory? Or is that the wrong use of the word?" There was a laugh from beside him.

"I didn't kno it was Englis class, man." Ian slurred. Tris smirked.

"Do you want a test then?" Ian's eyes widened.

"Oh, fuck no. Don't do that to me, bro." He held up his hands I surrender. Tristen just laughed.

"Since everyone is up!" Dove yelled walking into the room. "Everyone can get up come to breakfast! Wouldn't that be fun?" She asked.

"I want to sleep!" Came the muffled reply from Matten.

"Well, too bad. Get up and come outside in ten minutes or less!" And she left.

"We live the high life." Josh remarked sarcastically.

"Just get up and get out." Even muttered.

"Aren't you just Little Miss Sunshine today?" Josh smiled at him. Even growled at him.

**- Scene Change -**

"Oh. My. God." Ivy said.

"You can say that again." Mika said.

"Oh. My.-"

"You don't actually have to do that."

"Kay." Ivy said. "But, damn."

"You can say that-"

"Don't start that again." Josh said.

"But damn." Kerri repeated.

"Is this just a loop now?" Deborah groaned.

"Seems so." Kaitlin smirked.

"And to break the loop, how about you all dig in?" Dove cut in motioning to the buffet.

"Gladly." Tristen said running forwards towards it.

After not even half an hour of eating the contestants were full as stuffed turkeys, well, all except Deborah, Hanzo, and Rosie.

"Now… that was worth… staying up…" Shika groaned. Dove raised an eyebrow.

"Was it now?" Dove smirked.

"Oh, shit." Kevin said. "Please say it's not the Awake-A-Thon."

"That is worthy of an "oh, shit", man!" Ivy said looking mildly horrified.

"No, no, no, we're saving that one for later." Dove said. There were sighs of relief.

"Then what's going on?" Kaitlin asked. Dove's smirk widened.

"Why," She clapped. "It's time for another challenge!"

**- Scene Change -**

"You have to be kidding me." Vince said. Rose nodded in agreement. There was a complex obstacle course laid out in front of them that ended out of their sights.

"Well, believe it!" Dove said. "Because today… you will be completing an obstacle course to the airport where you will board the plane and we will be going to our next destination."

"And what is that place?" Mari asked.

Baxter gasped. "She speaks." She stage whispered. Mari just looked at her then back to Dove.

"Let's just say some of you are from there." She replied. "Now," She clapped. "Let's get this show on a roll, shall we?" There were some grunts. "Good enough for me. It shouldn't take you long, we made it close enough to the airport, only a kilometer long, so that's approximated… 3-5 minutes running, right? Sure, let's go with that. But watch out, we have a special motivator out there for you when you get stuck. And here's a little hint, he was your pilot. Oh! And before I forget, we already have Samuel on the plane if any of you were wondering, which I doubt – anyways, have fun." She raised her arm and shot a gun.

"What the hell, man?" Ian yelled ducking.

"One, it's a cap gun, two, that signaled you to start running!" And off they went running straight into… a mud pit.

"Ugh! My… everything waist-down!" Mika complained.

"Really, you're complaining about _this_?" Ivy deadpanned. "Be lucky you're in your winter clothes and not your regular ones, girl." Ivy hoisted herself up onto the ropes that were hanging above their heads and swung to each one of them like a monkey. Mika tried to do the same but she ended up dragging herself through the mud.

"This is just luxurious." Deborah sighed coping Ivy.

"Keep up, babe." Kevin winked at her.

"Why, you-" She fumed falling off of her rope.

"Ugh! Kevin!" She yelled.

**- Confession Cam -**

**Deborah:** *One Deborah sitting in the confessional covered in mud* One day. I will kill that boy. *Static*

**- Confession Cam - **

"This is fun!" Baxter laughed like a mad-man.

"Yeah, _fun_." Shika grunted pulling himself along the ropes cautiously.

"C'mon, Pineapple Head!" Baxter did a Tarzan call and swung away. Shika scowled.

**- Confession Cam - **

**Shika:** How did I get stuck with _her_ again? *Static*

**- Confession Cam - **

**- Scene Change -**

The two ninjas easily made their way towards the next part, a minefield.

"Lovely, right?" Vince remarked as Jun came into view. "Hanzo's already more than half-way across."

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Zaps you apparently." Vince pointed to a slightly charred Kevin. "Minefield, it's a game."

"Okay." And she stepped onto pads. Vince shrugged and followed Hanzo's steps.

**- Scene Change -**

"Keep it movin', Maggots! KEEP IT MOVIN'!" Chef yelled at the girls still in the mud. All of the guys and some of the girls were already at the next stop. But Rose was having some troubles and Deborah had to recover from her fall.

"Rosie," Deborah looked back to the girl that was neck-deep in mud. "Grab my hand." Deborah told the struggling girl. Rose pulled her arm out of the thick mud and grabbed a hold of her hand. "Good, now we're going to pull up, okay?" Rose nodded. Deborah pulled up and got Rose parshly out of the mud.

"I thought you were lighter than this." Deborah voice was strained.

"Well, I'm being pulled down by the weight of the mud and my clothes are wet – they're also winter clothes so that makes them heavier – so that adds weight and I am tall. There's also the fact that my fee-"

"I get it, you're smart. No offence or anything, but that isn't helping the situation." Deborah's voice strained.

"Oh, um," Rose flushed. She tried to kick her feet under the mud, but that didn't accomplish much.

"You know, this is not going to work. How did you even get stuck? You're tall; you shouldn't be stuck neck-deep." Deborah said in confusion her eyes narrowing.

"My feet sunk. The ground underneath here isn't hard." Rose flushed brighter.

"How is this going to work?" Deborah asked herself.

"Find a way then, Maggots!" Chef bellowed.

"I just need to get my feet out of the pit." Rose said wincing at Chef's yelling.

"So… I'll go under and pull on your feet and you will pull up as well, we have to work together." Deborah said.

"That… could work… but you'd go under?" Rose asked genuinely confused.

"Yes, you're that needs help, and you don't want to be kicked out do you?" Rose shook her head. "Good." Deborah let go of Rosie's hand and lowered herself into the mud. "So I'll go under and once you feel me pulling up you have to move around your feet to get them up, okay?"

"Okay." Rose said.

"Good." Deborah sucked in a breath and went under. After a few minutes of searching and Deborah coming up for breath multiple times, they got Rosie unstuck and they began to make their way out of the pit.

Rose noticed Deborah's heavy breathing. "I'm fine." Deborah panted.

"We'll be out of it soon." Rose told her. Deborah stuck out her hand and Rose held onto it as they made their way out of the pit. Once they got out they ran towards the next part.

"GO! GO! GO! RUN, MAGGOTS!"

**- Scene Change -**

"AH! Shit!" Kevin groaned as he stepped off the last square.

"You are not having a good day, are you?" Shika smirked as he stepping off the last square as well.

"Stuff it." Kevin spit on the ground. "Shouldn't you be with your crazy little girlfriend?" Shika scowled and ran off. It was Kevin's turn to smirk now. "Too easy."

"Keep up, hot head!" Vince said running past Kevin.

"Are you kidding me?" Kevin grumbled he looked over his shoulder at who was still at the field. Deborah and Rose were just showing up, Kerri was almost halfway across, Mari, Josh, and Matten were almost fully across, and Tristen was only a few steps behind Kevin.

"Crap." He muttered and ran to the next station.

**- Scene Change -**

"Ooow," Josh moaned as he got shocked. "At least they don't blow up." He watched as Tristen jumped off the pads and raced off to the next station. "I gotta hurry it up." Josh stepped on another square, and didn't get shocked. He sighed and tried again, nothing. He eventually got to the end around the same time as Mari and Matt.

Deborah and Rose were making their way across quite nicely.

"There's a pattern." Rose told Deborah.

"What do you mean?" Deborah looked over at Rose.

Rose pointed to the pads. "There's a pattern to how they're laid out."

"Okay… what is it then?"

**- Confession Cam - **

**Deborah: **Rose is making me feel dumb. Me…! *Rolls her eyes* Oh, Rose…*Static*

**Rose: **I'm glad Deborah was there to get me; I might have been kicked out. *Smiles* * Static*

**- Confession Cam - **

"You see how there are two different colours? The first few are every other on the first line, which are the black ones. Then its every two are okay to step on, so every two starting from that side." Rose pointed to the left side of the field. "Then it just repeats."

"It's that simple?" Deborah asked. Rose nodded. "Okay, you first?"

Rose stepped onto the first black square, nothing happened. No shock. She looked at the left side of the field and counted to the ones in front of her and stepped onto the one to her left. Rose looked over her shoulder at Deborah and motioned for her to follow. Deborah hesitantly stepped onto the one that Rose was previously on, nothing happened like before.

Rose smiled and took another step forwards onto a black pad. They soon were off the field and they ran to the next station where the rest of the contestants were standing around.

**- Scene Change -**

"What is this?" Tristen asked looking at the metal contraption in front of the group.

"Something that should not exist." Josh drawled.

"You're not helping smart ass." Even shot. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Stop fighting!" Deborah told them walking up to the group.

"Nice of you to join us." Kevin remarked. Deborah was about to resort when Rose grabbed her arm and shook her head lightly.

"Wow, we found our Peace Keeper, good goin'." Ivy stated. Rose blushed and played with her hair.

"WHAT ARE YA MAGGOTS DOIN' JUST STANDIN' AROUND!?" Someone boomed.

"WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Baxter yelled back at Chef while everyone else jumped.

"THEN FIND OUT, MAGGOTS! NO STANDIN' AROUND!" Chef yelled at them. "GO! GO! GO!" Kerri squeaked and ran forwards missing all of the electricity, ping pong balls, and paint balls being shot.

"_How_ did she do that?" Matten asked.

"Who knows, bro, but let's hope we have that luck too!" Ivy said darting forwards into the… Course 'o' Death. She timed her run through the electricity and was then pelted with ping pong balls and then bombarded with paint balls before finally making it across.

"S'all cool!" Ivy yelled from the other side.

"WHOES UP NEXT?" Chef yelled before sipping on some hot coco.

"Manly." Even commented nudging Mari, she shrugged. "Hello to you too, Ray of Sunshine."

"I want coco!" Baxter yelled. "Where's the coco at?"

"It's at the airport." Tristen said coming up behind her. "You have to go and get it."

"Realsies?" Bax asked.

"Um, yeah?"

"COOL! Letsgonowsowecangetthecocoka y?" Baxter said very quickly.

"S-sure." Tris nodded unsure of what she said other than "cool" and "kay?".

"Cool!" She grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him threw the course, getting shocked a few time and hit a few time but they made it across and she just kept pulling him.

Deborah looked to Rosie. "Want to go?"

Rose nodded. "We craw under the electricity," She whispered. "Then we try not to get hit from there."

"Okay, let's go." They walked over and started to crawl.

"Nice ass, babe!" Kevin wolf-whistled.

Deborah scowled and was about to resort when Rose stopped her once more. "It isn't worth it." Rose whispered to her as they neared the ping pong balls where they ran to the end.

"Looks like none of us are goin to get Kerri's luck." Vince said. "Who's coming?" He motioned to the course.

"Fuck it," Ian said. "Let's go, man!" And they raced to the other side. The others had no problem getting across until only Mika and Kaitlin were left and Kaitlin went across.

The ping pong shooter malfunctioned and went crazy. But, it shut off the other two.

Kaitlin screamed covering her head. "AHHH! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Interns ran over and tried to stop it but it wouldn't let up.

"What are you doing?" Mika yelled. "Run out of the way!" Kaitlin just stood there covering her head. "Are you kidding me? If I die…" Mika grumbled running forwards pushing Kaitlin out of the storm of white plastic balls and onto the cold rocky ground.

"Ow!" Kaitlin yelped holding her hip. "Why did you do that?" She yelled at Mika who was holding the side of her face.

"You were… the ping pong… wha…? I got you out of that… why are you yelling at me?" Mika asked in disbelief. Kaitlin stood up and winced.

"I didn't need your help," She sneered and walked away.

"Are you okay?" One of the interns came up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine, just got hit." She muttered as the intern helped her up.

**- Confession Cam - **

**Mika: ***Looking confused* What's up with her? She was nice a minute ago… *Static*

**- Confession Cam - **

"Oh my gosh," The intern said moving her hand showing a big nasty purple bruise on the side of her face. "Oh, we gotta get you to the infirmary – er – plane." They took her to one of the snowmobiles and took her off to the plane.

**- Scene Change -**

"C'mon!" Baxter yelled dragging Tristen behind her down the runway towards the plane.

"Ever heard of walking?" He stumbled on the paved ground.

"But COCO!" Baxter yelled like it explained everything.

**- Confession Cam - **

**Tristen: **She's funny but coo coo! *Static*

**- Confession Cam -**

**- Scene Change -**

"We can make it if we run!" Deborah said to Rose as they ran down the runway. They were a while behind Tristen and Baxter, but who could catch up with them when Baxter is dragging Tris like a rag doll and running down the runway like a maniac.

"I'm trying!" Rose gasped. She was falling behind. Deborah slowed down and let her catch up, she was panting harder than Rose.

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep this up." Rose commented.

Deborah shook her head. "I'm fine, Rose, I just need some water."

"Really? Just that?" Rose asked worried. "You've worked harder than me and I feel like I'm going to fall down."

"I'd give you a piggy-back, but I'm a little too short for that." Deborah tried to joke. Rose slowed even more.

"So is it a good thing that we're here?" Vince asked them as him and Even caught up to them.

"What do you mean?" Deborah asked.

The two boys moved in front of the girls making them stop.

"What are you doing?" Rose asked quietly. They bent their knees slightly and crouched down.

"Hop on; you look like the living dead." Even laughed.

"_Sweet_." Deborah commented but hoped onto his back while Rose got on Vince's. The boys stood up and jogged to the plane. "Our knights in muddy amour." Deborah said sarcastically.

"The two and only." The boys laughed.

**- Scene Change -**

"Almost there," Matten said looking towards the plane. "Almost there." He slowed his run into a jog. "That is a _loooooong_ way to the plane."

"Then let's see who cannot pass out the longest." Josh suggested. Matten looked over at the comedian.

"You're on." And he sped up his running.

Josh snorted. "Idiot."

**- Scene Change -**

"Welcome back!" Dove welcomed the old contestants beside her as well. "Mind bringing them in, Duncan?" She asked the scowling punk. "I'm sure they would love a new set of clothes."

"Yes, please." Tristen panted.

"Is there a shower?" Ivy asked.

"Sadly, no. There are hot towels though, and Kerri is already up there as well." Dove told them.

"Nah, IJUSTWANTCOCO!" Baxter yelled.

"Cool it, crazy girl." Heather took a step back.

"Bring them inside." Dove said looking over to the old contestants. When she looked back to the runway she saw something that surprised her.

"Well," She clapped. "Ain't this a sight to see?" She laughed. Vince and Even came up with two very tired looking girls on their backs. "I did not expect this! I thought you girls would be dead last! Good job! Just go up into the plane." Next to show up were Josh and Matten, then Mari, then Jun, then Ian, and Shika, and lastly Kaitlin showed up.

"Don't you look peachy?" Dove commented when Kaitlin got there.

Kaitlin tried to smile. "Ever so peachy." She quipped. Dove laughed and followed her up into the plane.

"Good to see that you are loving the hot towels." Dove laughed.

"Sooooooooooo _niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiicccccccccccccccccccce_…" Baxter moaned as she covered herself with hot towels and drank hot chocolate.

"Good to know, Baxter, thanks for sharing. Right in. My. _Ear_." Shika growled from where he was trying to sleep.

"Hey, bro!" Ivy called over to Dove. "Where's Mika?"

"Oh, Mikayla," Dove started. Yes, she is in the back part of the plane with Samuel where we treat sick/hurt people. She was hurt during the last part of the course."

"Really?" Jun asked.

"Yes," Dove said. "_Really_."

"No need for sarcasm." Baxter mock-scolded.

"Anyways, tonight what will happen – WAIT!" Dove suddenly yelled. "Where is Hanzo?" She asked.

"Again?" Jun asked.

Dove sighed heavily. "Yes, _again_." She groaned. "Hanzo, please tell me you're here." She pleaded.

"Uh, Dove?" Even said.

"What, Even?" Dove scanned the room franticly.

Even held up his hands. "I thought you'd like to know that Hanzo is right behind you is all."

Dove pinched the bridge of her nose. "Gods… Hanzo, please take a seat." She motioned to the rest of the group, when he was seated she spoke again.

"Anyways," She said exasperated. Dove looked back up to the group of teens. "Tonight there will be no elimination!"

"Are you kidding me?" Deborah said with the little amount of energy she had left.

"Nope!" Dove clapped. "It was a reward challenge! There is a reward though; I won't scam you of that! Since we don't have the proper plane to do the first class/second class thingy, you will be getting to reward at the next challenge! And The Untouchables will be getting the reward since Kerri got here first."

"Whooo…!" Was all they got from Josh who even did that half-assed.

"What is the next challenge?" Mari asked **(she talks! *surprised face*She's a quiet person to begin with, it's hard to put in parts for her, I am sorry, I am trying)**.

"Not tellin'…! Right now at least. But Chris will be there, so there's _that_… and Samuel and Mika should be back in time for the next challenge. But for now get the rest you can, this flight will be fast!" With that Dove walked into the pilot's cabin and started prep.

"That was an _exhausting_ day." Kerri said slumping into the chair next to Matt.

"Got that right… but I won the bet!" He cheered. Kerri raised an eye brow at him.

"What bet?" She asked.

"The one Josh and I had, who ever could last the longest without passing out. And I won." Matte smiled proudly.

"Aren't you tired now though?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'm dead." Matt yawned.

"Then go to sleep." Kerri told him. He quirked a smile.

"Best idea I heard all day, thanks." He closed his eyes and fell into dream land.

"I had a good idea…" Kerri smiled. She flung her arms around Matten.

"Whoa!" He yelped startled. His face flushed when he realized what happened.

"Thanks, Matty." Kerri whispered.

"Umm," Matten patted her arm awkwardly. "You're welcome, I guess." Kerri let go of him and snuggled up in her chair and promptly fell asleep. Matt looked at her, still blushing. He heard a laugh from his right.

"That was nice of you, bro." Ivy told him. "'Night, _Matty_." Matt blushed even brighter.

"Yeah… Night." He mumbled. Then the intercom came on and softly a voice spoke,

"_We will be turning the lights in the cabin down for the sleeping passengers and we ask you to close the window shades for those passengers, thank you. We are starting our decent from somewhere in Russia that I cannot pronounce the name of to Tokyo, Japan. Our travel time is approximately and hour and thirty-six minutes. Thank you and have a nice flight._"

**- Scene Change -**

Will our contestants ever stop hurting themselves? What is in store for our blooming couples? And what is up with Kaitlin?Find out next time on Total Drama Return to Wawanakwa!

**- Static -**

**- Total Drama Extra! -**

*Pyro is seen sitting in a room next to his brother Benjamin*

**Benjamin:** "Um hi, I'm Benjamin, and this is my S-I mean Pyro. He would like to audition for your show. He would be doing this on his own, but he can't talk. So yeah he would really like to be on your show. So I hope that you decide to choose Sacha for-oh crap" *Pyro turns to Benjamin* "No, please it was slip of the tongue, don't do this Sacha!" *Pyro aims his flamethrower at Benjamin* "No, please-" *Scree goes black* *Screaming and the sound of a flamethrower* *Static*

* * *

**Look! I finished it on time! I am proud of myself, and better yet, no one reminded me!**

**And I got you guys to make addition tapes for them so, why not use them? Plus some of them are pretty funny, but I'll only use the ones of the eliminated contestants. **

**And again, please go check out that poll; it'd be greatly appreciated since it is associated with this story.**

**Have a nice Spring Break,**

_**Scar :}**_


End file.
